


Persona 5: Justice and Vengeance

by CountDVB



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDVB/pseuds/CountDVB
Summary: Everything had gone to plan thus far. Ren Amamiya had seemingly tricked Goro Akechi into entering the Metaverse. So why was Akechi able to see him? And more importantly, why was Akechi so surprised to see Ren captured?A slight hiccup in the Phantom Thieves' master plan against the Conspiracy has Ren question what he knew of the Detective Prince as he makes moves that none have expected. Meanwhile, Goro Akechi struggles from the fallout of a decision he does not understand. The game set in motion begins cascading into unknown territory.  The Thieves must figure out the truth to save Akechi and all of Tokyo.Based on an idea regarding the characterization of Goro Akechi. (Spoilers for Persona 5! Does not include stuff from Persona 5 Royal)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60





	1. Anomaly

Ren Amamiya stewed slightly uneasily in his chair. He is holding onto his calm demeanor, a process made gradually easier as whatever drugs they inserted into him was slowly being processed in his system. Of course, one was not the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts without steel nerves and a strong will. After all, he forsook escaping in favor of this grander plan, all done to further investigate the happenings of the mysterious enemy against him and his team.

No one outside the team knew of what was truly to come. Well, there was Mishima, but while Ren enjoyed rattling his chain every one in a while, he was one of them.

He then heard the echoes of footsteps coming through the hallway. Footsteps he has gotten to know and made pretty clear on who was coming. Everything is going according to plan…

_THUMP!_

Well, except for that. Ren could not help but wince a little at the sound of someone tumbling onto the floor, even if he knew the person doing so is his enemy right now.

Of course, his nerves of steel were pushed to their limits when he saw the door open and he saw who stood there.

Dressed in his dark beige outfit and clad in stylish black leather gloves was Goro Akechi, the so-called seconding coming of the Detective Prince. Ren admitted to being curious so he did have Futaba do some preliminary research on Akechi’s rise soon after the formation of their little alliance near the end of October. From the basics, he rose up seemingly out of nowhere as a young and savvy professional, using his intelligence and cunning to solve seemingly impossible cases. His deductive skill and young age earned him the title of Detective Prince, “inheriting” it from the original, one Naoto Shirogane.

Has their plan failed? No… he cannot have any doubts here. Whatever comes his way, he needs to overcome it. His expression remained stalwart, almost defiant.

Deep down, he couldn’t help but be nervous though. After all, the plan seemed to have hinged on this one moment and he was not sure if it would work. Regardless, he would stand by the whole plan to the end. If he had to improvise to fight, then so be it.

However, the Akechi came in possessed a different matter of holding himself

He was disheveled and looked a little confused. Ren chalked it up to the tumble though, it did sound like it hurt. He would’ve been more sympathetic if not for the circumstances he was in because Akechi. Then he saw Akechi remove his hand from his face, likely from clutching a bruise.

For an instant, Ren saw an expression he did not predict…

Panic.

It lingered briefly for a second before he straightened up, but to a skilled individual like Ren, it gave away a detail he did not expect. Perhaps Akechi was messing with him?

“I requested that we be alone for a few minutes. I permitted the guard standing by to use the restroom. He appeared to have been holding it in for a while,” Goro Akechi began talking with his tone. A tone that someone would consider charming though perhaps with a hint of condescension or at the least pride. However, the pride here was absent; replaced instead with restrained agitation.

Ren stood, stoic and giving nothing away to Akechi. He looked pretty beat up and exhausted, so he would utilize that to try and gain any possible intel from his vantage point.

“I do not know what is going on here…” Akechi noted, his body tensing up further, his gloved hand tightening. In the harsher view of the light, Ren peered deeper at Akechi’s face. He is distressed to the point of non-focus, a quality that is very unfamiliar with the Detective that Ren has gotten to know in the past few weeks.

He suspected since the first day they made the alliance, recalling how he was somehow able to hear Morgana’s comment on pancakes and had Futuba wiretap him. His conversion with the other individual on the line was everything they needed to know.

However, he remembered feeling… suspicious or puzzled at it.

_“All of it is according to plan, Shido-san. One way or another, the Phantom Thieves will fall… starting with their leader…”_

_“The trap has been set in place...”_

Akechi revealing to set them confirmed their suspicions, but looking back, Ren noted how different the voice sounded. It clearly was still Akechi, albeit raspier and with heavier breathing. Just distinct enough to sound different in tone to Akechi’s usual cadence of speaking. Initially, he and the others assumed it is his “real” manner of speaking, but reflecting on it in this instance… it sounded just as forced, even moreso, than Akechi’s usual tone. Putting on the pretense of being naturally menacing yet it remained off…

Ren did not know why he was thinking this now, yet his instincts brought it up. He wondered if Akechi would attempt to “kill” him right here and now, framing him for the mental shutdowns that have been plaguing Tokyo for the past two years. That appeared to be his plan and his own counterplan seemed to not be lost though Ren was nothing if not flexible.

“When I escaped, I ended up passing out and when I awoke, I learned that you were captured, supposedly sold out by one of the team,” Akechi proclaimed, rubbing the bruise on his head. “I refused to believe that. No one possessed any actual motivation… and then I discovered my phone was bugged,” he explained.

Ren briefly appreciated his lingering disorientation since it helped mask his sudden blanching. Did Akechi discover Futaba bugging his phone??

Akechi winced once more, breaking from his train of thought. “We can discuss that at a more appropriate time. Right now, you need to escape,” he began saying before hearing footsteps. “I will send you a message later,” he told him. “I’ll be right back…” he said, hearing knocking outside before leaving out the door.

Ren did not see Akechi come back, he heard his footsteps before disappearing.

After several agonizingly long minutes, someone entered the room.

Ren breathed out in relief to see Sae Nijima…

“It was all true…” she told her before seeing his somewhat frazzled expression. The attorney sighed, concern on her face. “I’ll take you back to your place unless you have a preferred place to be dropped off. My advice would be to sleep off the drugs…” Sae told him as he helped him up.

* * *

_“Shido-san… my job is complete. There was a minor setback, but nothing that disrupted the mission.”_

_“What setback?”_

_“Just a minor bruise to the head. Not from him of course, but an accident.”_

_“I see. It is of no consequence as long as the job is done. And the others?”_

_“I decided it would be best to dispose of the remnants after the entire ordeal is resolved. Let them suffer “unfortunate accidents”…”_

_“Would they try to avenge their leader?”_

_“Even if they could, it does not matter. They will live the rest of their short lives knowing that they will be executed for crossing us..”_

_“Very well then. This little arrangement has worked quite well for us, even with the unorthodox conditions that you were established beforehand…”_

_“Such matters cannot be helped though perhaps when the smoke clears, I will be able to enjoy myself…”_

_“There is of course the Special Investigations Unit director to address…”_

_“I imagine that he will likely meet an untimely end. Given his advanced age and the stressful nature of his vocation, I imagine he will be susceptible to a stroke…”_

_“Sounds plausible. We should prepare to mourn him for all the good work he has done.”_

_“In the meanwhile, snap elections have been called. Your goals are within your grasp.”_

_“Indeed. My political opponents were disgraced thanks to you and ensuing my squeaky clean reputation while the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns have people clamoring for someone to bring order.”_

_“Everything is going according to plan…”_

_“And what of yourself? What are your plans? When I become Prime Minister, I will grant you your hearts’ desire.”_

_“That is a secret, but it is nothing grandiose. In fact, I will take the opportunity to lay low for a while. I have been feeling extensively exhausted as of late.”_

_“Hm. Very well. Before the end of the year, every loose end will be tied up and Japan will awake up to a brand new era…”_

_*CLICK*_

“I couldn’t agree more… but perhaps not the reasons you are thinking of…”

* * *

Café Leblanc… a quiet cafe frequented primarily by a relatively small base of loyal regulars found in Yongen-Jaya. Of course, the customer base has grown slightly since the temporary residency of Ren Amamiya inviting the odd assortment of patrons.

Sojiro Sakura surveyed the group who were leaving the cafe one by one, having undergone quite an extraordinary ordeal. After all, it’s not everything a bunch of high schoolers and their magic cat con a government conspiracy two years in the making that resulted in dozens of deaths, directly and otherwise for the purpose of obtaining power.

And they’re quite the odd bunch too.

Right now, it’s just making sure that Ren is okay. While he has recovered substantially from his interrogation through violence and the drug, he could tell the young man has an issue brewing in his mind. He would not exactly consider himself sentimental, but he has to say to having a soft spot to Ren.

Maybe cause he sees a lot of himself in him.

By now, most of everyone has headed home, including Futuba.

“Something on your mind?” Sojiro asked Ren, who appeared to have been lost in thought.

“I’m alright, boss. Just relieved that everything worked out as well as it did,” Ren told the older man with a wary smile, one that definitely reminded the barista of himself.

“I figure that, but you have that look in your eye,” he said before sighing a bit and stepping from behind the counter. “From my old job, it was the look of someone who’s thinking that’s something’s wrong. And given where I worked at, I’ve seen a lot,” Sojiro responded with his own wary smile.

Ren would admit to being a little surprised finding out that Boss worked for the government though it did explain a few things in hindsight, such as being able to keep himself and Futaba in good financial standing despite the relative quietness of Leblanc, though he figured Wakaba Sakura also left them some money in some form or fashion.

“Back when I had Futaba spy on Akechi… he spoke in a subtle but odd tone. Coarse and harsh, but not in a way that sounded natural. It still sounded like him, but as if he is trying to talk tough,” Ren confessed after a brief pause. “Well, given how you mentioned how he is, he may be the two-faced sort of person,” Sojiro noted. “Yes… though now I am wondering if both faces have to be completely honest,” Ren pontificated.

“I’ll say this, Ren. In my experience, people show and grow different sides of themselves. People change over time and show different sides of themselves to people. Even you,” Sojiro noted to him with a smile. “Yeah, that’s true. Though I am still trying to figure out the motivation for why Akechi would side with someone like Shido… and how he got his powers before us,” Ren responded before facing Sojiro. “These accidents have been happening even before I moved here. If he is truly behind it all, then he must have been at work for a while now. This leaves a lot of questions to be answered. Even if we change Shido’s heart and have him confess, that still leaves Akechi,” Ren noted.

“You need to relax. You just been through a hell of an ordeal. Give yourself time to rest,” Sojiro noted with a pat on Ren’s shoulder. “Lock the place up,” he noted to him before he began heading out.

“I didn’t know Boss worked in the government. I guess there’s a lot we still don’t know about him,” a voice said and Ren saw who entered the room.

A predominantly black cat with white features and striking blue eyes.

Morgana. The one who would lead him and the others down the path to becoming Phantom Thieves.

While Ryuji is his best friend, Morgana held a special place because of the unique bond they shared. Morgana led Ren back to their room. An exhaustive and arduous day deserved some good rest.

“You weren’t telling everything to Boss. I could tell,” Morgana said, climbing onto the bed, circling around once before facing Ren. Their unique partnership meant Morgana served as a special Confidant, even more so than the others at times.

“At first, I thought the plan failed. Akechi came in, a little earlier than expected though he did trip when I heard him running down the hall. But it’s how he acted… he seemed surprised that I was captured. He mentioned his phone may have been bugged, but he did not mention Futaba. At first, I was wondering if he was taunting me. But then he told me I needed to escape… he said he would send me a message later,” Ren confessed, letting out a breath he was unaware that he was holding before laying on the bed.

Morgana’s brief yowl of surprise and fur standing on end indicated the shock is indeed real. However, he did manage to compose himself. “But we saw everything play out as is. He killed your cognitive version and the coroner passed it off as suicide even though there was no body… Was Akechi playing us the whole time?” Morgana said, becoming anxious himself.

“No… he wouldn’t be the type if Shido is the sort of man Boss said he is. In fact, I got a message from Makoto. She said Sae got some news that the SIU director seemingly died of a stroke all of a sudden,” Ren responded, the undertone spelling out the true message. The director was disposed of… so why not him?

“All we can do now is wait and see what happens. The important matter is you are alive. No one else knows you are so that gives you the cover you need to find out more. Once we stop Shido, we’ll figure more how he did what he did and hopefully, get the answers about Akechi,” Morgana told him before going closer. “I do not care much for him, but if he is your enemy, then he is mine as well,” he added in solidarity to Ren. “We just need to figure out the keyword to his Palace and then we steal his Treasure,” Morgana noted with confidence. The quasi-cat’s optimism did ease Ren’s heart though.

Ren permitted to smile before he laid back in bed, hoping sleep will come well.

* * *

Ren awoke to a familiar sound…

A haunting piano melody… the sound of a woman singing an aria…

And the sensation of prison garbs on him.

He’ll admit… this is not entirely unexpected, but definitely not something he was wanting.

“Get up, inmate! Our master wishes to speak to you,” a bratty voice cried out that he recognized. He turned to see them there. Caroline and Justine.

These mysterious twin girls that supposedly were supposed to help with rehabilitation… whatever that was. He never received a definition on the context being used here… especially with the figure sitting there.

The smiling long-nosed figure who called himself Igor…

He did not wholly trust him. He did not know why though while the room itself provided a faint form of comforting presence, Igor did not.

“You have successfully cheated death and thus achieved a large goal on your path to rehabilitation,” Igor proclaimed with a booming voice as he sat there with his legs crossed.

“Yet it came at such a close call. Quite unexpected. Is he trying to trap you…? Or was it a mere happenstance of fate?” Igor asked him in that deep baritone, one that contrasted against his relatively quirk and harmless appearance.

Ren considered asking Igor about Akechi, but he got the feeling he would not receive any answers from him. In fact, the more he got to know about his mysterious benefactor through the gift of the Wild Card, the more uneasy he grew. Contrasting with this is his relationship with the little twin wardens, whom he was growing closer with, thanks to helping them with their checklist.

“However it will turn out, the game has gotten quite interesting, and I am wondering how it will end. Will you succeed in averting ruin?” Igor questioned him.

For someone being his benefactor, Igor acted more like an ominous judge, looming over him. “I am intrigued to see how this will all go,” he mentioned. “But for now, enjoy your victory through subterfuge. Your time of reckoning is coming and we will see how you will fare…”

“He’s right, inmate! You better not let us down!” Caroline responded. “You have shown great promise thus far and you still have plenty of expectations to live up to,” Justice followed up with, her calm serene voice contrasting the more vitriolic tone of her sister.  
Ren merely sighed at them in response, though kept his eye warily on Igor. “Whenever you feel more recovered, inmate, we still need your assistance,” Justine whispered so Igor would not hear in regards to the list. Ren did relax, feeling his relationship with the two shift to the slightly more casual one they were developing now.

He nodded before resting on the prison cot. He did privately admit to himself that Igor is correct… he felt that a massive inflection point was coming. After all, they had explored nearly every facet of Mementos except for the core, growing ever closer to it and its mysteries. Maybe if they defeat Shido, they can finally reach the core of Mementos…

And discover whatever lays down there…

* * *

…

…

…

“I do not know what is going on… ever since that day, I have not felt myself. And now… I fear that I may have placed the people I care about in grave danger… and worst of all, I cannot even trust myself anymore…”

“I cannot use the phones. Too risky. I’ll write it down and drop it off…”

“Just what happened to me on that day…?”

…

…

…

* * *

“Ren? Ren!”

Ren snapped out of his thoughts to hear Sojiro trying to get his attention, his face one of concern. “Sheesh, I knew you had a lot on your mind, but I didn’t think you’d zone out like that,” Sojiro noted, sighing in relief.

“Here, you got this. Someone dropped it off for you,” he said, passing an envelope over to Ren. Suspecting what it was, he went to his room and began opening it.

“Who’s it from?” Morgana asked from his perch, seeing the strange letter Ren received.

“It’s from Akechi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to expand my writing to here! Nice to meet everyone! This is a fun AU based on my ideas on Akechi's characterization. It's been a pretty long while since I wrote so hopefully I'll do a good enough job here to make my idea come to life.


	2. Recovery

The dawn of a new day brings hope and opportunity to people while others see it as a continuation of their duties. For some, it was a day like any other day, blending together into a tepid smoothie of banality that they pray be interrupted with a sudden spice. For others, it truly is the start of a new event, the beginning of a new phase or period in their lives…

Ren has been having a lot of those mornings ever since he found himself over in to Tokyo months ago.

The latest one now being with his temporary life as a dead man… that was the story the government said. That the supposed leader of the Phantom Thieves was gone…

And leaving Ren in the clear to investigate their prime suspect of the head of this conspiracy…

Masayoshi Shido.

Something about that man was familiar to him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it… well, beyond the minor bits of news hearing about his rise.

He considered asking Boss Sojiro more about him, but from the tone he spoke, their actual experience together was limited, Sojiro regarding him as an ill-tempered colleague… though with everything they found out, he was far fouler than anyone could expect.

Of course, before he could inquire further, his phone buzzed like the hive of angry wasps; the messages were overfilled with exclamations of shock and worry from his “Confidants” over what happened.

After his morning workout and coffee, he took the time to assuage their fears. He did not mean to concern them so much. At the same time, he could not help but ask them for a little bit of information:

Yuuki Mishima is unsurprisingly first in messaging him. Beyond reassuring him, Mishima contacted him about the growing hostility of the Phan-Site along with the disappearance of Goro Akechi from public eye. That began making Ren wonder some more on the ordeal. He asked Yuuki if he could try and gauge any useful information from the Phan-Site over Goro Akechi… after all, the last anyone heard of him was that he believed the Thieves were innocent of the murders. Perhaps that was what surprised them most. Regarding his hiatus, he said nothing further on the matter. Yuuki agreed on seeing if he could. He also apologized for acting brashly the last few days, though Ren forgave him. Yeah, he may get annoyed with him, but Yuuki was his friend. Besides, it’d be hypocritical to be mad at Yuuki for falling victim for the similar hype he and the Thieves did.

Kawakami meanwhile told the students that he went away to his hometown for a bit and showed the concern over him in a way that reminded Ren of an older sister or even mother. He couldn’t help but smile there. He reassured her as well while asking about the situation at school and the principal.

Dr. Takemi asked him about his health. Ren hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly confided in her that while he is feeling all right, he would need to schedule a private appointment for her to look over him just to check in regards to the drugs he was administered. He had a feeling Tae was not going to be happy he withheld the info on the drugs.

Chihaya though was so worried that her texting became affected by her country accent. She knew that he would be all right, but that didn’t stop her from being so “gosh darn worried sick” over him. He recalled her talent in being able to understand people with her legitimate fortune telling talent and asked for a potential reading. She responded she would though she noted that one of her cards was tearing, which had her additionally miffed. She did note that it was an odd breaking, like it was peeling.

Iwai is much more reserved though Ren knew that the airsoft gunshop owner was just as worried. He didn’t talk on much else though he did say he would be happy to tell Kaoru that Ren is all right. He did note he had some questions involving firearms later, but emphasizing later.

Shinya Oda was the same, if not as good as hiding his concern. He knew that he was alive and that the Phantom Thieves were still good. Besides the young man working to be more responsible and help his mom, he noted that some of the other children have not lost faith in the Thieves. They still had some of the youth on their side.

Hifumi Togo reacted similarly though more open in her concern and her relief. Her strategies were vital and he reassured her she helped out a lot. When asked if there was anything she could do, he did ask her to keep an eye on a friend of his in Yusuke. Ren was relieved she did not ask if he was a Thief. He was happy she accepted and it’d help make Yusuke was eating properly.

Speaking of self-care, he also had to make sure that Ohya-san was doing all right. In an odd way, she became the affectionate and easy-going yet irresponsible older sister that still tried to look out for him. As such, Ren is a little more proactive in trying to look out for her. On a more serious note, he knew how hard she blamed herself for her friend being comatose and he didn’t wanna add any additional blame. She acted in a chipper, but still quite relieved manner in her texting. He did pause, noting he would need to talk to her later. Of course, he still let her know he is all right and to keep an eye out.

Toranosuke Yoshida he saved last though that was more because he had the most to say to the politician. Beyond confirming his safety, he asked him some questions about Shido, given the political climate. He noted how Shido was popular among the more well-off and older members of the voting base, but not well-liked from the young from what he observed. He did confirm Shido’s extensively high chances for being elected Prime Minister if everything proceeded as normal. Ren just smiled at the comment and thanked Yoshida for his support and gave his own support for his own elections.

With his Confidants more or less reassured, he turned his attention to a new pressing matter.

The letter.

Ren held the envelope in his hand tenderly. He retreated back to the attic of the cafe that he calls his room and laid it on the desk. He sighed, running his hand through his face after removing his glasses. With everything that had happened, he nearly forgot Akechi’s mention that he would send him a message.

It seemed to be an ordinary envelope… and after using his gift, confirmed it was an ordinary envelope.

Deftly wielding his knife, he slid it cleanly across the seal to open it…

“What’s it say?” Morgana asked, having climbed onto the desk, awaiting the information.

Ren cleared his throat and began reading:

* * *

_Joker…_

_I apologize for the prompt, even messy, message. However, I have not been entirely honest with you. Since my first entrance into Mementos, I have been plagued with migraines… no, not entirely accurate._

_I began experiencing headaches on occasion a few years ago, but recently, they have intensified. I have been feeling fatigued and exhausted. Furthermore, when I informed you my phone was bugged, I meant that there were records of deleted messages, more than I sent._

_As such, I am informing all of you I have sent myself into a form of isolation. I know nothing of your activity except hearing of an incident resulting in you disappearing. I implore you Joker…_

_Find the truth_

* * *

Ren read and reread the letter. Each instance brought more information about it. He seen Akechi’s penmanship a few times beforehand. Like everything else about him, it was precise, well-practiced and classy. Almost like he is presenting an idealization… here though, the letters were a little shaky if still firm, forced onto the paper in a desperate attempt to be focused.

The word choice was concise yet doubtful, showing Akechi was maintaining a form of control yet he remembered it…

The distinct brief look of panic… where one did not know what was going on…

In his time as a Phantom Thief, Ren honed his senses further and worked to obtain a greater understanding of his targets. Reading their faces, their subtle expressions, their body language… All clear to him.

Akechi’s moment is genuine… and if that is the case, then so is this letter.

He gazed at it once more, contemplating his next course of action…

“Would he be lying? I mean, we could find out if he is, but then, the question is why?” Morgana asked him.

Ren sighed as he set the letter down before feeling a paw nudge him in the pace. “We should share this with the others… we need to decide a course of action together, especially while you’re… dead to the public,” Morgana explained to him. Ren nodded before getting up from his desk and sitting back on his makeshift bed and messaging everyone:

* * *

**> R** **en** **:** Good afternoon everyone

 **> Ryuji: **Hey man! Wassup?! Pretty active for a dead guy!

 **> Haru:** Boss did say to be careful when exerting yourself, Ren-kun

> **Makoto:** Haru’s right. You need to prioritize yourself, Ren, though we are happy to hear you.

> **Yusuke:** Indeed. After the events that occurred, I imagine that you would rest.

> **Yusuke:** I suspect you have news for us however.

> **Ann:** Oooh do you? Is it good or bad? You did seem kinda out of it.

 **> Futuba:** Hey! How come I don’t yet? I’ve been following you on your phone after all XP

* * *

Ren paused and chuckled for a bit before preparing to tell them. It would be a bit complicated on the details. However, he then began thinking a little more. Maybe it was Futuba’s comment, but he decided to play it safe. After all, he didn’t know who could be watching or listening.

* * *

**> Ren: **Okay, I got something to discuss with everyone later today. It’s pretty important.

> **Ryuji:** All right! I’ll make it. Everything all right though, dude? You did seem out of it…

> **Makoto:** I have to agree with Ryuji. You seemed occupied, almost troubled…

> **Haru:** If there is trouble, you are free to tell us, Ren-ken. We are here for you!

> **Futuba:** Yeah! You cannot hide your secrets! >:3

 **> Ann: **I’m guessing that’s what you’re going to talk about when we meet, right?

> **Yusuke:** Speaking of discussions, I recall that we need to discuss the idea of the keyword.

> **Yusuke:** The last one for Shido’s palace. I have been trying my best but having no such luck.

> **Ann:** I know what you mean, I don’t know what could go on in that creep’s mind.

> **Futuba:** I actually began looking at all the mental shutdown stuff and I realized something…

> **Futuba:** What about the psychotic breakdowns? I mean, that would make it his fault too…

> **Futuba:** Like that train crash back in April.

> **Makoto:** I remember hearing the head of Department of Transportation losing his job over that!

 ** >Ann: ** People are still hospitalized from that! He did that?!

 ** >Yusuke: ** What kind of person does this? With no remorse?

 ** >Ryuji: ** I’ll tell you who! Our next target! We’ll take him down and make him pay!

* * *

Ren read over all of this and paused… taking a moment to reflect the wanton cruelty and Goro Akechi’s seeming involvement in all of this… but why?

* * *

> **Haru:** Ren-ken, are you okay? You got quiet all of a sudden.

> **Ren:** I’ve been thinking on something. All of this happened in the last two and a half years…

> **Makoto:** What do you mean?

> **Ren:** All of this is calculated. The election was only called because of the years of scandals.

> **Ren:** Scandals that occurred around the time that Shido became a prominent politician…

> **Ren:** This means all of this was planned. Destabilize society and then claim to save it.

> **Ren:** Futuba, can you check on everyone connected to the shutdowns or breakdowns?

> **Ren:** Makoto, you could probably help here too…

> **Futuba:** Um sure, but what are you looking for?

> **Ren:** Certain people. People that could’ve stood in Shido’s way. Political rivals…

> **Yusuke:** I understand now. Shido used these calamities to rid of any opposition…

> **Ann:** While keeping his reputation squeaky-clean, hiding how rotten he is.

> **Haru:** Like my father… in his papers, I discovered outlines for running for the Diet.

> **Makoto:** That explains why he was targeted. Even if we didn’t get involved…

> **Ryuji:** Haru… are you all right? Given with all this…

> **Haru:** I appreciate the concern, Ryuji-kun. I am restraining myself. I will say this…

> **Haru:** I will feel much better when I show the perpetrator my axe _extensively_

> **Ann:** Yikes, even I shivered from that!

> **Makoto:** Back on topic, you want me to help Futaba by using Sis’ connections, right?

> **Ren:** Correct. Then we just cross-reference it.

> **Ryuji:** I just don’t get why Akechi would help such a scumbag! He knows Shido is crap.

> **Yusuke:** Vengeance on society perhaps? Though I doubt he would want anything…

> **Ren:** Then we should try and find out more about him. Leaving that to you too.

> **Ryuji:** Also wondering how Akechi got his Persona then? If he was already in the Metaverse…

> **Makoto:** Lunch time is almost over. We can discuss this after class

> **Ryuji:** Right. We still meeting for the Diet building then?

> **Haru:** What about Ren-kun though?

> **Ren:** I’m going. I know how to make it through unnoticed.

> **Makoto:** I’d advise otherwise, but you have your mind made up…

> **Haru:** Our leader is quite decisive in his course of action.

> **Futuba:** Right and don’t worry, I won’t forget the homework you gave me XP

> **Ren:** See all of you there then.

* * *

Ren turned off the phone before laying on the bed for a moment. He’d be able to go out, but only in the guise with a hoodie. However, he prides himself on moving around Tokyo… stalking about like some sort of alley-cat.

“Ryuji’s right though. How _did_ Akechi get his Persona then? Yes, he would’ve needed to travel to the Metaverse, but how did he get the app then?” Morgana questioned, going over to lay near Ren. Ren looked at his phone. He only got the app in part because of the Velvet Room… right? So what about Akechi?

“Everyone’s Persona is a representation of their inner selves, right?” Ren asked Morgana, the cat nodding in response. “Yes. A Persona represents that, though more specifically, your inner rebel,” Morgana explains.

“Back when someone would unlock their Persona and joined us, I’d actually read up on them through books,” Ren noted as he sat up. “Oh yeah, you’d always go to the library and read up, trying to understand them,” Morgana chuckled a little. “Their book on Robin Hood was absent. I think they actually mentioned that it was damaged and waiting to get replaced,” Ren noted, sighing in frustration at it.

“Well, you can ask one of the group to look for it,” Morgana asked as he yawned. “Not a bad idea,” Ren smiled before deciding to message Mishima on it. He was pretty reliable when it came to this sort of stuff. After asking Mishima if he could ask in regards to a book about Robin Hood, he went downstairs to help Boss out.

It was only a couple hours of helping out in the back, but it helped past the time and Ren always liked spending time with Boss.

Before long though, it would be time for him to head out to meet up with everyone. They had to be careful since he was sure they were all being followed in some form or fashion. One by one, they would all be making their way over to the Diet building.

“Just be careful. Things have gotten quiet since the detective took his leave of absence. I get the feeling that something unexpected happened,” Sojiro told him, Ren taking the knowledge in consideration.

Ren had to rely on his own way to go through, wearing his hoodie and keeping his head down. Even though there was not much news on him thanks to Akechi’s disappearance and his silence on the matter, the Phantom Thieves maintained some positive reputation among the populace of Tokyo. After all, Akechi’s final words on the matter was skepticism that the Thieves were murderers and likely weren’t. Something he did not override in his brief statement of taking his leave of absence.

When they arrived, it was relatively inconspicuous. “I tried reading up on him, but found little to suggest any obvious clues,” Yusuke commented as they ran through a potential list of clues of how Shido views the Diet building. While they were giving suggestions and trying to note what they could figure on him, Ren remained quiet.

While he was taking notes, he was thinking more on what happened over in the room. How close it seemed for the plan’s failure yet it still succeeded. But why did the slip up occur?

Why did Akechi send the letter?

“-un? Ren-kun!”

Ren shook from his musings when he felt Haru’s hand gently shake him. Snapping out of it, he turned to see the mix of concern and surprise on everyone’s faces.

“Dude, you okay? You’ve just been gazing into this space for a while now,” Ryuji asked him, looking more than a little worried.

“Ryuji is right. I am wondering if this has anything to do with your concern you raised earlier,” Yusuke added though also keeping an eye out for potential troublemakers trying to spy on them.

“We should take this conversation somewhere else… we’ll probably stick out some more if we stay here for too long,” Ann noted, also keeping a lookout.

“Where do we go then to finish this discussion then? We need a clandestine location,” Haru noted with a whisper as she began trying to help move everyone. Ren paused, trying to think of somewhere they could all try and meet up without looking so suspicious… or at least, as suspicious as they do now.

Somewhere where most people would not think to look for them…

“I have an idea,” Ren announced quietly with a smile.

* * *

“Dude, are you freaking serious?!” Ryuji whisper-shouted at Ren at where they met up. He didn’t tell them where outside of saying they were to head to Shinjuku.

“I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t expect to be back here again…” Makoto noted a little nervously at where they were.

“I didn’t know you came here before, Mako-chan,” Haru noted examining the bar. “I’ve never been at a locale like this before. It is definitely the sort of place my father would not approve of being,” Haru noted with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“It does kinda bit, for being this sort of meeting, but it’s still kinda uncomfortable,” Ann noted, a nervous look on his face as she looked at the bar in front of him.

“Such places are quite unfamiliar to me. I must confess I am intrigued on how you are acquainted with this locale, along with Makoto for that matter,” Yusuke noted with a familiar look of fascination on his face.

“I never been to anywhere like this! I mean, I know it’s obvious, but it’s like a bonus level on exploring the real world!” Futuba said in a hushed tone.

“I gotta admit, this is clever, but still, definitely not what I would’ve chosen,” Morgana commented from the bag before treating back in.

Ren maintained his smile as he led his friends, to varying degrees of willingness inside the _Bar Crossroads._ He found it a little surprised to see that Ohya-san is absent from the bar though from he noted, the bar just _technically_ opened.

“My, oh my, I didn’t expect the dead to walk in. Or to bring a lot of friends for that matter,” a familiar voice said. Ren relaxed a little and saw Lala-chan there, prepping the bar to open. “I’m sorry for the sudden appearance, Lala-chan. I needed a place to talk to everyone and this is one of the safest places I know,” he answered her. “You flatter me. I have seen a couple of your friends here, but not everyone,” she responded. “When I heard the news, I nearly had a heart attack though Ohya told me it was bunk. Guess you can’t trust the news,” she added.

“Everyone, this is Lala Escargot. She is the proprietor of _Crossroads._ She’s a really nice person and Makoto can vouch for her,” Ren introduced, with Makoto shyly nodding, likely not expecting herself back here so soonish. “I imagine you’re not here for the drinks. Ohya’s not here. She was feeling a bit under the weather so she stayed home,” Lala-chan answered Ren. “I just needed to discuss something with my friends, so we won’t be long,” he assured her.

“Don’t worry. Most people don’t come until about an hour or so, you have time. I would like an explanation later though I’ll probably get that from Ohya. I’ll be in the back preparing to give all of you your privacy,” Lala-chan said with a smile before going off.

“She. Is. Awesome,” Futuba whispered, admiring the sardonic and cool confidence of the bar owner. “I am a little surprised by her rather rough appearance, but she definitely possesses a good heart. Definitely a diamond in the rough,” Yusuke commented.

“Okay, so what is it that you need to talk about, Ren?” Ryuji asked, sitting down after taking a glance outside. Indeed, it was relatively quiet for now, but who knows how long that would remain. Ren sat down and explained everything.

How Akechi actually came into the room. How Akechi showed legitimate surprise and concern over Ren’s well-being. And then the letter. Ren showed it and everyone couldn’t help but take turns reading it.

“So that’s why I wanted to bring you all to talk. I couldn’t get it out of my hand. After all, he had the perfect chance to end me if he wanted to, yet didn’t. Plus, it would explain his suspicious behavior,” Ren finalized as everyone began thinking their thoughts on the matter.

“I didn’t get to finish looking through the stuff on potential targets for Shido, but I did check up again on hacking Akechi’s phone. Just nothing… like, no real activity or anything. It’s still connected and everything so the phone would still work, but he’s not calling or texting or anything,” Futuba noted, realizing the task Ren assigned her to do.

“There were a few politicians, but I haven’t finished the search yet,” Makoto noted before sighing. “And I thought the plan was risky enough, and there’s this. Just really lucky it worked out and you’re okay,” she added, releasing a held breath.

“You think it could explain the weird stuff with his Persona or something. I mean, we still know nothing about the details of how they work,” Ryuji confessed.

“Ryuji’s right. I don’t like saying this, but not even I have a clue on what it could be on. If we knew more about Akechi we could figure it out, but we don’t. Plus, it wouldn’t make sense given the Persona he has. This doesn’t make sense,” Morgana grumbled.

“Assuming Akechi is telling the truth, which given how Ren was describing him, that seems to be the case, where does that leave us with him? We still need to stop Shido, but where does that leave us with him?” Ann reflected. “I mean, I got used to tells and how to look as a model, especially in facial expressions. But hearing in how Ren described him, that’s not something you can fake well, especially since it did look like the whole thing worked,” she added, playing with a bit of her hair.

“I only took a basic examination on Akechi’s records in the system, but the brief look I did find proved he was telling the truth on the stuff about his mom,” Futuba confessed to it. “Heck, didn’t even find much on her family,” she added, conflicting feelings of sympathy and frustration at him.

“You think he has like a twin brother or something?” Ryuji proposed with a hard look. “Like, an evil twin?” Makoto asked, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, we don’t know enough on him and maybe he doesn’t even know,” he defended if a bit haphazardly. “I mean, it would explain the oddities in his behavior and the differing patterns,” Haru added before pausing. “Father told me that while growing up in his poorer conditions, he noted how the orphans or the… unexpected children were treated and siblings sometimes seperated,” she explained. Makoto sighed, a distressed look. “Yeah, I mean, it was only a few years ago they passed a law regarding the treatment of illegitimate children,” she commented, ashamed of her past naivete on the apathy and cruelty of the system.

“Wow, I didn’t even know that. I think a couple of my extended family did talk about something like that years back, noting it’s why they didn’t really visit Japan that much,” Ann added. “Futuba, try finding out what you can on Akechi after you finish the list with Makoto’s help. We can go over it tomorrow,” Ren requested, folding his hands in a way Futuba chuckled at, recognizing the resemblance.

“Sis might come in to help out and she can provide more information on how it was back in the workplace during the incidents,” Makoto noted, taking a mental note. “We need to be more careful. We don’t know everything that’s coming and this detour proved to us we need to be prepared for the worst,” she added to them.

“Right. I guess the main thing now is finding out Shido’s keyword and then busting his Palace,” Ryuji concurred, brows furrowing in determination. “We also should try and interrogate on his knowledge of cognitive psience, at least from what he stole from Futuba’s mother. After all, a politician with an understanding of cognitive psience would explain how he is able to sway the masses to such a seemingly unnature degree and thus, possibly affect Mementos,” Yusuke added, taking a respite from his observations of the bar.

“Regardless, we’ll also get one step closer to what lies in the heart of Mementos. I got a feeling that it’s something bigger than we even suspect,” Morgana noted. “We should get going. After all, we wouldn’t want be caught here,” Ann responded, seeing the streets beginning to get busy. “Everyone be careful on your way home,” Ren finalized. “We’re heading out Lala-Chan,” Ren told her, with the rest of the group saying their good-byes to them along with their thanks.

They left in pairs to help watch each others’ backs as they all headed back home. They felt confident in their plan though curiosity also began having at them of what awaited them.

* * *

“Welcome back. Glad to see you didn’t return home too late,” Sojiro told them as Ren, Futaba and Morgana entered Leblanc. “We did not find out much else except on Shido’s growing hold. Was he ever this popular or good with people?” Ren asked Boss. Sojiro’s face grew a little sour. “No. He was actually a little hard to work with, even excluding his ambitions. He just rubbed most people the wrong way,” he noted. “Even now as a politician, I can’t help but still get that same self-centered vibe from hm,” he added. Sojiro grabbed his hat before heading out, taking Futaba home with him and telling Ren to be careful.

“Guess we’ll have to figure it out tomorrow then,” Morgana noted with a sigh. However, as Ren headed over to prepare for bed, he did get one last message. It was from Mishima.

“Sorry it took so long. The school library didn’t have it, but I did check out some of the public libraries. I managed to find something. I’ll lend it over for you to read tomorrow morning,” Ren read from Mishima. “The public library, huh? I didn’t think to check there,” Morgana noted, scratching his ear before settling into bed.

“I’ll read it tomorrow,” Ren sighed out as he settled in bed and falling asleep, wondering all the questions in his head…

…

…

“ _What’s going on?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a little longer than expected. Hope you are enjoying this! And thus, more is coming!
> 
> Let me know how to improve and whatnot!


	3. Keyword

Sojiro Sakura had been preparing the cafe to open up, likely going to be another quiet day. Well, besides Ren’s friends coming over to continue to discuss figuring out Shido’s keyword. Sojiro briefly felt his age for a moment, not really understanding all of this. The talking cat? Stealing hearts? Affecting cognition?

It all went over his head… and it reminded him of his failure with Wakaba.

Wakaba seem to really know all of this stuff and he could never forget the cryptic warning and how days later, she would die in some bizarre accident… no… in an assassination. Whoever did it, it was done to render her catatonic so she would be in harms’ way and she died for it.

And now, Futaba would finally be able to gain closure… all thanks to Ren and the rest of their new friends. He did relax a little… those kids were still in danger yet they put themselves in harm’s way to try and make the world a better place. He couldn’t help but admire that.

However, Sojiro paused from his thoughts when he heard some hesitant knowing on the door. He turned to see it was. A rather meek-looking young man dressed in white, looking a little confused.

It took him a brief moment to recognize him. He was a friend of Ren’s, albeit not one involved in his activities, as far as he knew.

“Can I help you?” Sojiro asked, a little confused. It was pretty early so while class did not start yet, he didn’t want the kid to be late. “Oh. Hi um.. Mr. Sakura. I’m just a friend of Ren’s… and Futuba’s as well. Ren asked me if I could help find a book to read and I got him it,” he said, presenting the book. “I’ll be back to pick it up later,” Mishima explained. Mishima knew a little about the man that Ren was staying with. Outside of owning the coffee shop and being Futuba’s dad, not much else though.

Sojiro grabbed the book, a slight eyebrow raised on it being about Robin Hood.

“Thanks, Mishima, but you could’ve waited until after school to come here,” a third voice said, the two turning around to see Ren standing there, a slightly exasperated smile on his face. “Yeah, but I figured if you were asking for it, it was for a good reason,” Mishima explained, his own smile. “Thanks, Mishima,” Ren responded back as he accepted the book. “All right, get on to school, Mishima. I’ll look after Ren now,” Sojiro noted, a smile of his own on his face as he saw him go off. “You really got all sorts of friends, don’t ya?” Sojiro commented to Ren. “Yeah, I really do,” Ren answered as he looked at the book.

“He looks up to you, doesn’t he? I saw it back in my heydays. Guys like him that look up to others and wants to work for the best. I know it can seem odd, but it’s always good having people you can count on,” Sojiro explained to Ren. Ren relaxed a little. “Yeah… thanks for the advice, Boss,” Ren said, nodding before going off to do his morning ritual.

When the daily errands completed, he spent the rest of the late morning reading the book. It was relatively basic, yet still insightful. Namely telling of Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men against the Sheriff of Nottingham. However, what caught Ren’s eye was mainly Robin Hood’s backstory. Part of it being that in some versions of the story, he was of noble descent or at least not exactly a peasant along with sometimes serving the King after the Prince was deposed.

Ren will admit he did not know much on British history so he didn’t fully understand the context here, but it did seem that Robin Hood was not what he seemed. Of course, he read on everyone else’s Personas as well. Milady was certainly far more heroic than her namesake was from her book.

“Morgana, would you say that Robin Hood was the most famous of these sort of tricksters?” Ren asked as he put the book down. Morgana got up from his position, stretching his back. “I don’t know. I mean, he does sound like the most well-known and out of everyone, probably the most like the “hero of justice” type,” Morgana commented after a moment of thinking.

“That does fit in with how Akechi carries himself. I mean, he seemed really determined to show that he was a hero and skilled,” Morgana added. Ren then recalled the rather princely attire Akechi wore as his symbol of rebellion. While getting rid of the Shadow with a single blow was impressive, he got the feeling Akechi was trying very hard to be a show-off or make himself seem likeable. It was flashy, over the top and Akechu seemed to relish in it…

...Not unlike the Thieves, Ren realized, recalling an instance when they tried being more subdued and it just did not feel as good.

“Well, that’s not too different with how we were showing off,” Ren chuckled, noting the surprising similarities. Of course, before he could figure out any other connection with Robin Hood, he did get a message from his phone.

It was Futuba.

* * *

 **> Futuba:** Morning!! How are you feeling?

 **> Ren: **I am doing all right and you seem quite happy.

 **> Futuba:** Well, I did get some good sleep so I feel +1 on all stats.

 **> Futuba:** I did what you asked me to do and sent it to Makoto so she’s gonna be bringing it.

 **> Futuba:** Well, with the politics stuff. As for the stuff with Akechi…

 **> Futuba:** Everything he told us about himself checks out.

 **> Futuba: **Nothing on his dad or anything. Not surprising I guess :/

 **> Futuba:** Just some basics on his mom and no extended family…

 **> Futuba: **And the list of foster parents… he really didn’t fit anywhere.

 **> Ren:** Thanks. Anything on Ryuji’s theory of Akechi having a twin?

 **> Futuba**: I didn’t find anything, but given the shoddy stuff here…

 **> Futuba:** If he does have one, he’d be under a different name.

 **> Ren:** I’m wondering… I wonder if Akechi _knows_ who his dad is…

 **> Ren:** If I was in his position, I would do my best to find out and if given what we heard…

 **> Futuba: **Then Akechi would be targeting him! I mean, I’m guessing he hasn’t yet.

 **> Futuba: **If he did, why else continue this or work with Shido?

 **> Ren:** Well, if we see him again, we can find out. I’ll see what I can find out on my end.

 **> Futuba: **Oh yeah! I saw the NPC-erm Mishima walk nearby… isn’t he supposed to be in class?

 **> Ren:** I asked him to try and get me a book from the library.

 **> Ren: **He got it from the public and rushed here to give it to me. Heh…

 **> Futuba:** I know he’s pretty plain, but I guess he’s reliable

 **> Ren:** Most people are I think. They try to be there, but no one’s perfect.

 **>** **Ren:** I need to get going. Gonna help Boss out a bit.

 **> Futuba:** Busy bee Ren! All right. See ya later! :D

* * *

Ren put the phone away, thinking back on Akechi. The more he got to know him, the more he wondered about Akechi… The gift of the Wild Card granted Ren the opportunity to fully understand people. He could just _sync_ up with them whenever he had the right Persona with them and in turn, they would empower that type of Persona. I suppose when putting on a mask, putting one that’s like them allows them to open up more, and he can understand them better.

Akechi though remained an enigma… he was either quite good at hiding himself, or perhaps there was something about Akechi he himself did not know.

“Still thinking about Akechi?” Morgana asked with a catty smirk on his face as he came up to Ren. “Well, he’s the missing piece. Hard not to think about him right now,” he confessed, sighing before laying back in bed.

“I still remember how we first met him, back at the television station,” Ren reminisced with a smile on his face. The two stood there on opposite sides and Ren spoke his mind… He could tell that while part of Akechi was being polite, there was a genuine intrigue on his part. Though Ren chuckled as he could not help but confess an equal amount.

The mysterious phantom thief against the ace detective… It definitely sounded flashy and over the top.

But of course, it turns out that they _relished_ that. The competition… at least until they hit this point. Perhaps that’s why he personally wanted to know more… He could sense there was a bigger connection between him and Akechi, but what?

“Yeah, Ryuji didn’t like em all that much, called him “high and mighty.” I can’t say he’s wrong though,” Morgana noted. “But you never felt the same way… each time you interacted with him, you were always polite with him. Heck, it looked like you _enjoyed_ the way you traded words,” Morgana reflected with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, he wasn’t wrong. People like challenges and he was unlike anyone I knew. Fighting alongside back in Sae’s Palace, I knew he was strong. His Persona was stronger than anyone’s when they unlocked it, knowing spells only the stronger ones I had knew,” Ren reflected before getting up. “Yeah, I mean, I never saw anything like it before,” Morgana admitted, seeing how when Robin Hood appeared, Crow went and decimated that Persona with a powerful Almighty spell, one single shot.

“Well, I mean I’ve seen it coming from you, but still,” Morgana corrected before Ren chuckled. “I get you, Morgana. I’ll be helping out Boss in the back. You try and think of what could be the final keyword for Shido’s Palace,” Ren told Morgana before he went down, knowing there would be some time before the others would finish class and they could go arrive here to brainstorm the keywords along with examine the findings of Makoto and Futaba’s research regarding the psychotic breakdowns and mental showdowns, the accidents associated along with any politician that could’ve stood in Shido’s path.

* * *

The last half-hour was a little hectic to say the least. Futuba and Makoto’s findings, especially with Sae’s own feedback provided a bleak picture. Most of the accidents were either meant to be harm or attack someone who stood in opposition to Shido or otherwise discredit various members of the government who were not directly allied with him.

While it did infuriate the Thieves and put them in a more proper move, they did not figure out much on how he saw the world. He was not just greedy or wanting for power, but something far more than they at least could understand.

Before they could mull over what else could be deterring them, they heard it. Shido’s voice. In the cover of the crowd, Ryuji and Haru used themselves to help mask Ren in the crowd.

The entire ordeal was a bit of a blur for Ren. It all just sorta happened… and yet, time stopped for him.

Up close and the glimpse into Shido’s sharp and caustic eyes, he saw it…

The same man from that night… where his whole life changed.

Looking back, Ren never regretted saving that woman from that man. Even if she turned against him… but now, he realized, she was scared. He almost felt foolish for not realizing it sooner. It could only have been a powerful official to coerce such silence. An official who possessed the authority to scrub his records clean.

Weeks earlier, Ryuji suggested if Futuba could search online to try and find who screwed Ren over. Ryuji figured if he lived in the same town, it should be easy to find _something_. And even if he wasn’t, he had to live nearby. Even Makoto herself realized that it was a clever idea.

Unsurprisingly, the search yielded nothing. They didn’t go into depths as to why. After all, they were dealing with various other factors. The only follow-up was Morgana asking if there were any other information they could try and track him down with it.

Here now… it all makes sense why they wouldn’t be able to find anything on him. He was able to hide his information, or at least make it difficult to find if it was restricted, much like how Futuba needing Makoto’s help for the information from Sae’s laptop.

And in this instance…

Ren… no, _Joker’s_ gaze turned sharp as well. He could _feel_ the raw rage of Arsene behind him as he briefly returned the look, even if masqueraded by his glasses to Shido. It became clear as water. No doubt in his mind.

“What a piece of shit… whaddya think after seein’ him in person?” Ryuji commented before seeing the expression on his best friend’s face.

A tranquil _glare_ in his eye. The fire of rebellion rising into a concentrated focused beam of pure heat… of defiance.

“It was _him._ The reason why I got arrested.”

* * *

“He must’ve pulled some strings so his name wouldn’t be mentioned,” Sae noted, surprised to hear that Shido would stoop so low as to potentially ruin a child’s future out of pride and spite. “Furthermore, he would’ve also had to force that woman into making a false statement,” she added, her tone become analytical.

Futuba silently fumed a little, realizing she possessed more reason to hate him while also realizing she could not find anything on him. At least, any substantial evidence or hints that would’ve linked in. He is quite efficient in cleaning up any loose ends. It became clear for the Phantom Thieves and their adult allies that Shido is a paranoiac. A maniac insistent on covering up his tracks as best as he could. One so petty he is willing to ruin the future of a high schooler for stopping him from harassing a random woman.

“We would do anything for his heinous goals. We’re talking about a man who ordered a hit on the police station,” Yusuke noted with disgust.

“He’s always been this way. Whenever anyone slights him or gets his way, he can’t sit still until he tries to crush him. He hasn’t changed a bit,” Sojiro spat back, recalling that even since then, there was a disdain for Shido.

Ren remained quiet as he heard them all talk. Beyond stopping Shido for the sake of the nation, there is raised the chance of forcing him to confess to coercing the woman and blaming him for it. Unfortunately, Sae noted its difficulty; after all, getting evidence and the confession would be only barely sufficient, if because of the Japanese legal system.

And then what could Shido’s plans be? Given Boss’ description of the man as ambitious and ruthless, the only evident factor is that his plans were nothing good for Japan.

Of course, there loomed one question.

Goro Akechi.

“What’s on your mind?” Sojiro’s voice filled with concern asked Ren. The others were staring at him. He apparently seemed to become briefly distant.

“Goro Akechi,” Ren noted, going back into a pose Futaba would recognize, clasping his hands together and his glasses shining.

“What about him? I mean, I know we don’t know why he’s working with Shido. He didn’t seem like he was being threatened,” Ryuji questioned Ren.

“I meant that if _he_ is a target as well. If Shido really would get rid of anyone in his way…” Ren began saying before Makoto finished. “Why not Akechi? Of course! He was the one behind all the mental shutdowns and breakdowns. He would be the biggest witness,”

“He may even know that Shido has a Palace. Certainly he cannot be foolish enough to think that Shido would not consider targeting him,” Yusuke pondered. “Yeah, when he did that trick back in Sae’s Palace, he definitely showed himself that he is not naive. So either he has a defense against Shido or something else is going on,” Morgana noted, paw on his chin.

“Any word of him since he just sorta disappeared?” Ann asked Sae, who shook her head. “Not a bit. According to rumor, he has not even left his house in a while. We only know he’s alive, but beyond that, little else has been heard,” Sae answered, though her brows furrowed with skepticism.

“Regardless, we must press onward. If Akechi is to be our enemy, then so be it. However, if he is a potential victim of Shido, we have a responsibility to keep him alive, so he may face justice,” Haru noted, her eyes gleaming with burning conviction.

Before long, the meeting would be finished. The plan was to return to the Diet building and try once more. After all, the third time was the charm. Ren would dress in his school outfit once more to avoid suspicion. He has to admit, he did miss wearing it.

Even on his first day, he always wore it properly. Part of it was to look the part of keeping his head down, but also because he genuinely thought that it looked snazzy.

…

* * *

…

“Get up, inmate! I know this is a surprise visit, but you should always be prepared,” the familiar voice of Caroline, barking out at him. Ren groaned softly before getting up and facing the twin wardens. Caroline and Justine were there greeting him, but it felt… different.

First, Igor was out, apparently on some business like a previous time.

“We understand this is a little unorthodox, but we wanted to check up on you. Our master has been rather concerned as of late. We do not know the details, but we suspect that the plans he has for your rehabilitation have been potentially jeopardized,” Justine explained, looking a little nervous. A mix of a girl looking to avoid being caught with her hand in the cookie jar along with an older look of genuine concern.

A concern that would be shared by _Caroline_ as well.

“We’re warning you because we want to see you finish your rehabilitation! Our master won’t tell us what’s wrong and if you don’t know either, then all the more reason you need to watch yourself. Bring nothing less than your best,” Caroline yelled, subtly but still noticeably subdued.

Ren knew they cared, but they were showing it here more than ever.

He would not worry them that much longer.

“Whatever happens, I will succeed… no matter what,” he says to them, even giving them a smile. He delighted secretly in watching them be slightly disarmed before hurriedly trying to go back to more formal poses.

He then paused… wondering on something. He reflected back on Akechi. How he confessed that what he did was not for a grand ideal for society, not unlike what Ryuji would say. But for a grudge… Ren recalled what Akechi confided in him beforehand. About the failures of the foster family system and being born an illegitimate child. He was striking back, trying to get a sense of control.

But looking at it now, he realized that Akechi’s sense of justice seemed more like vengeance. For what? He did not know. All Ren though was that he could not agree.

But why?

Was it because justice is impersonal and unbiased, the opposite of vengeance? He was not a man of justice, but a thief. Then again, he would not call themselves avengers of the downtrodden.

“Inmate! What are you doing?!” Caroline shouted, snapping Ren out of his musings. “You seemed to become lost in thought. Would you like to share it?” Justine asked. They were not expecting him to agree.

“I want to know, at least from you: What is the difference between vengeance and justice?” Ren asked. If he was being honest, he was not expecting an answer from them. They did possess a powerful aura and were helping him with his “rehabilitation”, but they possessed a childish naivete and inexperience that made them endearing in an awkward sort of while. Here, he saw it in full force. They could not answer.

“W-what kind of question is that?” Caroline asked, more subdued than she expected. “Does this have to do with one of your Confidants?” Justine inquired, her own face one of befuddlement. “Yes, but I am also wondering if you knew,” Ren added, remaining in the same inquisitive yet casual posture. He learned that being casual enough to seem submissive worked with them yet showing enough defiance to meet up with their expectations was the best way to deal with them. Over time, he began opening more to them. Throughout their bond though, there was a constant.

There was something more to them… some doubt or insecurity they are unaware of.

“I am afraid we cannot answer, but perhaps our master may know,” Justine proposed. “Yeah! We’ll ask him on your behalf so you better be grateful, inmate,” Caroline followed up. “Thank you. I do mean it,” Ren unexpectedly answered, leaving the two surprised once more at such open praise. Returning back to the waking world, it is with a sense of pride at leaving the two silenced yet further intrigued at the question he posed to them.

…

* * *

…

The next day, everyone felt a greater sense of drive. Perhaps it was the renewed sense of determination after learning more of the extent of Shido’s crime. At the same time, it was tempered with an aspect of the personal… Shido is the one who screwed over Ren. The very same person who harmed someone who became close to them.

And perhaps no one is more driven than Ren is. As they all reconverged onto the Diet building though, there is additionally the sense of hostility from the surrounding peoples. As a response, Ren noticed they came closer together in a group, responding to the harshness of the outside by sticking to one another more. Ren found it beautiful in a way. To be able to deal with it all by sticking together.

He then turned to the Diet building, the center of power for the insipid maniac from that day…

He could remember it more clearly now. How he and the woman he was harassing was outside of a local bar. How he was walking through before stumbling onto the site. His first impression of the man as some sort of nut with what he was saying. With increased furor, he could remember the words that slurred out of Shido’s mouth:

“ _Incompetent fools like you need to shut your mouths and where I **steer** this country!”_

Even back then, he thought this man was just some sort of crazy person… instead he’s a crazy person with plenty of authority… Steer the country… Even back then, he did not hide his ambitions well…

Steer… Steer… Like a plane? No… like a _ship._

“A ship?” Morgana asked as he heard Ren mumble the word before the Metaverse app confirmed it.

“Wait, his Palace is a ship? I mean, what would that even look like?” Ann noted in surprise. “This would not be our first unorthodox Palace…” Yusuke noted, recalling how Mr. Okumura’s Palace looked like. “We should probably get close to the wall. We need to remain out of sight of the guards,” Makoto noted, the group hurrying over to prepare to enter the Palace.

* * *

_ >Y_ _ou have been rather silent since the objective. I understand you are laying low, but the plan is still to be followed. You have been my greatest asset. Don’t falter now.”_

_ >_ _My victory is looking inevitable. However, I will need to call upon you soon to take care of some loose ends. I cannot risk anything at this point._

_ >_ _Your absence has become concerning. You have shown great loyalty and I would hate to see you turn against me. I only know from monitoring transactions that you are not dead.”_

In a darkened room, the neat and tidy nature was thrown in disarray. The curtains have remained shut and an eerie silence haunted it. An unnatural tension is palpable as a figure stirred in bed. The last several days have been a blur.

He was not recognizing anything that happened in the last couple of weeks or so.

After everything that had happened, he isolated himself. He felt tired. Uneasy. In need of sleep. After all, splitting headaches was not a light matter. Over time though, he was trying to figure out why he was having these headaches.

Or why his door kept being unlocked?

Or why everything kept being moved around then from last time?

Or these strange messages that were appearing on his phone? They did not belong to anyone he recognized… however, finding them was a challenge. They were hidden away on his phone, in a secondary file.

He was given a note asking if he was doing all right. After all, strange sounds and different voices were heard.

“I do not know if anyone is breaking in. If they are, they have not been leaving prints and doing so without difficulty. But why me? No… I can imagine why. But how?” he asked himself. In a moment lucidity, he drank some water and looked over the notes he hid. Hopefully, they will not found them.

Yes, the notes remain secure… but he had no one he could trust. At least, to communicate with what is eating him up.

However, fortune smiled upon him as his packages arrived. A new lock for the door. Some hidden cameras to monitor the room to see who would be messing with him. It will be enough for him to get the answers he needs for this.

He sighed, clearing his eyes. He was mostly alone throughout his life. When he lost her, his life just went dark and he bottled it. Unwanted… unneeded… yet he climbed up anyway. He _refused_ to give up.

And then he met them… under the most unusual circumstances, he did. The first real people he began bonding with. There was hesitation on both sides and secrecy, but the bond… the connection growing was real. Especially with him. He felt a kinship with him.

And now he has no idea what is going on with them… what conspiracy is a foot with them. Was this why he was targeted? He did not know. He does not know what is going on or what to do.

But Goro Akechi knows that he will ascertain the truth on what is going on… and if it it may threaten the Phantom Thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Deeper and deeper the rabbit hole goes!


	4. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! Creative inspiration dried up and a bunch of real-life stuff got in the way, but I should hopefully be able to get the next chapter out in a few weeks!

The dim light and modesty of _Leblanc_ was quite a welcome sight, thought Ren. After spending a bit of time over in Shido’s palace, its glitzy and gaudy over-the-top appearance sickened Ren. He recalled that surprise as the building grew to encompass a ship, sailing off into a horizon… while the rest of Tokyo and perhaps even Japan would drown, being left behind. 

An apt representation of the grimmest possible outcome should a sociopath like Shido be elected and gain strong control over the nation.  And perhaps no greater representation of the threat they faced. Meticulous, intelligent, ruthless and disconnected from reality.

Makoto proposed that they do an early retreat, namely to prepare for further infiltration. Getting into the deeper layer of his Palace would require getting letters of recommendation from five certain individuals, prominent members of Shido’s circle.

Ooe the politician, a former  _kozaku,_ a  TV  s tation  p resident,  the president of an IT company and a “cleaner”… they were saving him for last.

Ren wished he was able to get their names since he figured some of his Confidants would be able to help. At the very least, he could ask Tora-san about Ooe. The others though… well, maybe  Ohya could provide some information on some of them. Heck, maybe he could even ask Hifumi about the TV station given her mother’s connections. Granted, that would only work if they had their names… well,  maybe he could still ask around and try to find out something about them.

Scrolling through his contacts, he paused on one on his phone…

Goro Akechi.

While the book on Robin Hood gave him some insight into how it could relate into Akechi, namely in how he was a rebel yet possibly devoted to a different form of authority, it did not explain why or even how Akechi could do all of this.

Ever since they really began looking into the mental shutdown cases, around the time that they failed to save Mr. Kunikazu Okumura, Ren experimented with some of his Personas. He got to try and know all of their capabilities and tricks, trying to find any hint of the potential sort of power that could’ve been used. But none of them possessed  _anything_ that related to what happened. Not the “afflictions” as Futuba would call them. Since she joined the team, she couldn’t help but organize strengths, weaknesses or conditions in video game terms. 

Of course, it didn’t take long for the team, even Makoto and Haru, to adopt the pattern. It just made it easier, even if some were more comfortable in using it than others.

The “afflictions” that Ren believed could’ve been the case were either “Rage” or “Brainwash” as Futuba called them. The first one would send the person in an uncontrollable rage, but it was rather feral and it did not last long. It was more of a moment of being extensively angry rather than a true loss of sense. The latter meanwhile would temporarily turn against its allies and align with their foes, but that too did not last long and it was a basic switch of who was friend or foe.

Neither of them were truly fitting for what it was. As such, Ren began wondering if this was a unique Persona capability. The only one who would know that though would be Igor. However, Ren hesitated to say anything to the long-nosed man. The more he got to know him, the more Ren could sense something was  _off._ And he didn’t know what. 

Ren sighed. He felt his bones ache with phantasmal fatigue along with the stress from the past few days. “What are you thinking?” Morgana asked, poking out of the bag in concern.

“Just thinking… I might wanna take a bit of a walk,” Ren confessed. It always cleared his head whenever he felt stressed. Even if it did end up to the circumstances in the here and now. “You sure? I mean, you gotta be careful,” Morgana noted with some concern, his features twisting to show. “I know, but it looks pretty quiet and I’ll stay in Yongen-Jaya,” Ren answered. He turned to see that Boss had already gone home.

He needed to be careful nonetheless. He didn’t want to worry Boss or anyone else anymore than he had to. However, he did think a bit of fresh air would help. As he stepped out, a light breeze seemed to reassure him of his decision… while reminding him that it was near the end of the year.

* * *

The brisk air invigorated Ren and he began walking nearby. He still brought his hoodie with him, walking across the area discreetly. He began seeing Christmas decorations being put up for the holiday season and he felt a melancholic pang in his heart.

It would be the first time he would be celebrating Christmas without his parents.

He couldn’t help but let his mind briefly wander to the possibility had Shido not stopped to his town and he could be with his family and those back at his old school.

Another chilling breeze snapped his attention. No point in wondering. What happened has happened as Ryuji would put it. He will walk the path in front of him and defy what ill fate may try and befall him. He was no longer the same as he was nearly a year ago.

How much has he grown since then? And how much would he grow since then?

Ren chuckled to himself, chiding himself a little for thinking like such an old man.

“This is gonna be your first Christmas without your parents, right?” Morgana commented as he popped out of the backpack. He remained quiet, looking inquisitively at Ren though his expression softened. “I know with everything that happened, it isn’t the same, but you have me and Boss and Futaba and well, everyone,” Morgana told him, trying to reassure him of everything.

“I know. I appreciate it,” Ren responded, his hand going over to pet Morgana. He knew they should all celebrate when they take down Shido… of course, he would have some months before he had to go back. He could do whatever he wanted. But he remembered his promise to Morgana. To try and find out the truth about his past. Of course, the few clues they had was he was connected with the Metaverse, but beyond that…? Nothing. Did someone make him?

Regardless, he would try and help Morgana and even if they could not find anything, he is going to be with him no matter what.

“Hey, isn’t that… I don’t know his name, but that old guy you talk to a few times? The one from the Metaverse?” Morgana noted as he tapped Ren’s face with his paw before pointing in the direction of the laundromat.

Ren suspected who he is talking about, but he focused his eyes to see through the darkness. It was in fact him.

Yohei Kiritani

Kiritani-san was one of _those_ people in Ren’s life. Someone wasn’t a _Confidant_ per say, but still someone he cared about, kinda like Lala-Chan. He met him around his first week here or so and some casual conversion led to him bonding with the old homeless man over the weeks and months of his time here in Tokyo.

Beneath his shabby exterior was a compassionate heart… and a lifetime of harshness and regrets. Ren always took note of the advice that the man gave him and he wondered what sort of experiences that he endured to get to this part of life.

That was, until that mission in Mementos.

Turns out that Kiritani-san was once an infamous mercenary. One so feared that even law enforcement and the yakuza were wary of him back in the decades prior.

That Shadow was so unlike the old man he knew, he began wondering if Kiritani-san was possessed or something.

However, after the experience and seeing the old man went back to normal, even more relaxed, he didn’t put that much thought into it. At least at first. After everything going on with Akechi being a murderer, he wanted to try and find out why… and he knew the old man probably knew something.

He wasn’t able to see the old man as much due to  having to fool the conspiracy ,  however he did miss conversing with him. In fact, maybe he could help him here and now with his musings.  Of course, he needed to make sure he was ready to ask him such a personal question, but he felt confident in himself. Furthermore, he  _needed_ to know. To find out to truly get to the bottom of all this.

Ren sighed a bit and hoped matters would go well, but nonetheless smiled as he went over.

“Hey Kiritani-san. How are you doing?” Ren went over to him with a smile waving at the old man. He was standing outside the laundromat. He was wearing some different clothes, Ren noticed. And they weren’t his usual clothes. They looked a bit newer and nicer, least regarding winter wear.

Yohei Kiritani turned around, surprised at hearing a voice he has not heard in a few weeks. “Ren-san! It is good to see you again,” Kiritani responded with a smile. “I thought something had happened to you. You have been absent from the area for the past few weeks,” the old man commented on, wondering what had happened with his young friend throughout this time.

“I just needed to keep a low profile recently. What are you doing here, Kiritani-san?” Ren asked, his tone curious and happy at seeing him. “I suppose my situation is not unlike yours, Ren-san. I have been myself occupied with personal matters and concerns,” Kiritani explained with a wary sigh yet one that also pronounced his more relaxed stance. He looked a little more laid-back, Ren realized.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Ren asked him, leaning against the vending machine and hoping to get some insight. Kiritani smiled.

“A few weeks ago I was… troubled. I dealt with plenty of regrets in my lifetime and did many actions I am not proud of. But the worst part was… I tried hiding them. Repressing them. Hoping to lock those demons inside and never have to face them,” Kiritani explained to him. Ren took it with a different meaning. After all, he faced Kirtani-san’s Shadow and how it grew more powerful over time, seeking to overtake the old man eventually.

“And then… I found the weight released off of my shoulders. One night while sleeping, I felt myself able to face them and confront those mistakes. I may not be able to justify what I need back then, but I could move past them now that I faced them,” Kiritani explained, a more gentle and even cheerful smile appeared, briefly dispelling the wrinkles of age on his face. A smile Ren returned as he saw he was able to help out the kind old man.

However, he knew what he was talking about, able to piece it together with Mishima’s help… He wanted to know more.

“Kiritani-san. I heard… rumors. Did you… hurt someone harshly or…?” Ren asked, being cautious in the execution of his question. He never asked until now, and while he knew the answer, he wanted to see how Kiritani-san took it. The old man did indeed look a little surprised, but sighed, the wariness returning.

“Yes I did. I hurt many people… unable to take it back,” Kiritani admitted though both understanding one some level what the _true_ meaning was. “Do you need to talk about it?” Ren asked him. He knew that it wasn’t exactly the sort of question or matter most wold get into, but he was not like normal people after all.

Kiritani did smirk a little though before he became melancholic. “Hurting people was what I was good at. It gave me a purpose and I reassured myself that everyone I hurt were people that would not be missed. Criminals, thugs, violent folk… I never targeted an innocent. Yet still, I remember their faces… and how I felt afterward. I grew numb to it over time, but it became too much. And I saw similar men… some could bear the burden while others would be crushed or consumed by it. But I realized… it never leaves you. The mental scars of such acts.  They accumulate… they build up and it could rot your soul, turning you into a monster if you surrender to it.  And then you have to live with your regrets or lose yourself to them.. .”

Ren’s mind conjured up an image… of a certain detective prince who grew to fit that description. One who would seem to be motivated by similar acts.  He sighed on his own as he heard Kiritani express his feelings on his past life of bloodshed. 

“I tell you this in the hopes you or anyone else you know may fall into such a path though I suspect you may know someone already,” Kiritani added. Ren remained quiet on that, still thinking. “As for why I am here… well, it is to start anew. I have been washing some clothes to prepare for a temporary job. Apparently, I have been to secure some temporary income as a Santa Claus for on the streets, no doubt thanks to my beard,” he informed Ren, chuckling at the last part. “It is not much money, but it is enough and I am considering it saving it for a goal…” he noted with some thought.

Their conversation ended with the sound of the washing being complete. “On me, Kiritani-san,” Ren offered as he helped pay for the dryer and while doing so, remembered another question. “I have to get going soon, Kiritani-san, but I have one last question,” Ren asked with the old man turning over to him.

“In your opinion, what is the difference between vengeance and justice?”

Kiritani looked a little surprised by that question, but smiled all the same. “Many people have asked that in my past years, but at my age, I find the answer is obvious,” he responded, looking outside. “Vengeance is retribution. When someone hurts you, you do it to hurt them back. I was like that once too. But then you look at the costs… and wonder if it was worth it? If it was, why didn’t it feel like it? And if felt empty, was it really justice?  You may do it for yourself or perhaps someone else, but it’s still for retribution. It’s selfish in a way,” Kiritani noted before facing Ren. 

“It took me a while longer to wonder what justice was then. I looked back at what happened to the people who got caught and were imprisoned. It kept them from hurting anybody else. And I think that’s the difference. When you’re going after someone for justice, you do not it for payback. You do it so they do not hurt anyone else. You may not have a personal stake in it, but you still do it because succeeding means that those people who hurt others, they cannot hurt anyone anymore. The people they could’ve hurt got closure, perhaps even relief. The people who would’ve been hurt got spared,” Kiritani answered Ren.

Ren took it all in as he looked back. Back as his career with he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Very often, the others joined out of a sense of retribution to those who hurt them. Yet, this did not stop from joining to help others. Kamoshida would not abuse any student ever again and those he did abuse got closure and spoke up. The same for the abused pupils of Madarame or those hurt by Kaneshiro. They were not going to hurt anyone anymore.

Even the same could be said for Sae-san and also how they saved Futuba…

“That doesn’t mean you can’t do both, but where do you stop with vengeance? Death? And then what? You have to keep living… for yourself and others. With justice well… you stop people from hurting themselves. I see many kids during my time on the streets. And I hope none make the same mistakes I did. I looked at a few babies and I’m reminded on how pure we all start. All of us are born the same, Ren-san. And I think that all of us are born as good people, or at least not wanting to hurt anyone. Otherwise, we would’ve all destroyed each other centuries ago. But we make excuses or justify our terrible deeds and we become horrible people. And then it comes where you see yourself on what you became. And you have to live with that. Some never come to that realization though I suspect the negative karma they accumulated will punish them in the life beyond,” Kiritani reflected. Ren paused for a moment.

He let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

The team remained to their convictions, but even he could not help but worry if they were doing the right thing. He recalled how their victims reacted, especially those with Palaces. Yet hearing Kiritani’s words eased him. Because he was right. It was why all of them broke down in sorrow and despair. How frightening must it be to realize that you became a monster… a person you would’ve been afraid or ashamed of becoming back when you were younger. He recalled how he and the team saw Makoto as an antagonist until she joined up. Would she have become someone like Sae, willing to make the same mistakes if no one reached out to her, in the same way they helped Makoto reach out to her sister?

That did not excuse their terrible deeds, but they could still be stopped from hurting people and adding more to their regrets. Sae-san is an example of that.

And maybe one day, make up for them. Ren knew the justice system of Japan was not perfect. Nothing was, but he was growing compelled now to see more how deep the problems went. Locking someone away and forgetting them. That does not really help the people. He even at one point asked Ann what her family thought. She confessed to not knowing that much though she says from a distant cousin in the United States that it was a complicated system that needing fixing over there. And Ren suspected it is the same here. Nothing really justified the actions these people took and he is happy  they could no longer hurt anyone, but it is like Kiritani-san said. They were not born corrupt and if the point of justice was to make sure they wouldn’t hurt anyone again, then well, it means society should change so it would not hurt as many people and limit the rise of such people.

“That helped out a lot, Kiritani-san,” Ren said, smiling in earnest relief and a renewed sense of conviction in his eyes. “Hopefully we can see more of one another soon, Ren-san,” the old man said with a smile before Ren went back alongside Morgana. It was quiet until they entered the cafe.

“Thinking on what Kiritani-san said, Morgana?” Ren asked as he took the cat out of his backpack. “I mean… he’s right, isn’t he? Hearing him talk like that, recalling what we saw in those Palaces and Mementos… it’s a lot to take in. I guess wisdom really does come with age,” Morgana commented, his expression still lost in thought at the insight of the elderly man they saved a while ago.

“Now I wished I asked him how a “cleaner” could’ve been connected to a politician,” Ren added with a chuckle before looking back at his phone.

* * *

** > Ren:  ** Hey everyone. H ow is everyone doing?

** > Ryuji: ** Hey dude. You all right? I didn’t expect you to say something.

** > Ann: ** I was preparing for me to head to bed. We all have a bunch to do. 

** > Futaba: ** Yeah. Even me. I’ve been actually going to bed before midnight.  0 .o

** > Futaba: ** Oh! With everyone awake, I can share something I found out.

** > Futaba:  ** When I looked up what “cleaner” could mean, I heard it’s yakuza slang!

** > Futaba:  ** It refers to people who they ask to get rid of  _ certain people… _

** > Yusuke:  ** Perhaps it is unsurprising that he is affiliated with such individuals. 

**> Yusuke: ** Though this does mean we should tread more cautiously now...

** > Makoto: ** I remembered hearing the term used before  like that before, but still...

** > Haru:  ** We should prepare ourselves then. We have plenty to do over the next few days…

** > Ren: ** We will succeed, guys.  Once we take out Shido, everything should start changing for the better.

** > Ryuji: ** Right on! We’re gonna kick his ass and this crazy shit!

** > Ann: ** Will it though? I mean, there’s still Mementos…

** > Yusuke: ** Agreed though with Shido jailed, it will bring plenty of relief and closure.

** > Makoto: ** Plus, we will be able to spend more time figuring out Mementos.

> ** Haru: ** And that also leaves Goro Akechi  as well…

** > Ren: ** I think I know what it is with him,  but we won’t find out until we confront him.

** > Ren: ** For now, we need to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

“The yakuza?! I mean, it doesn’t sound _that_ surprising looking back, but still…” Morgana commented as he read the texts. “Doesn’t matter who we face. We’re going to win,” Ren commented with conviction, preparing for the day tomorrow. He laid back in bed, feeling a renewed sense of hope in him.

“So, a politician, a former noble, a TV station president, an IT head and a yakuza member… and then of course, Shido himself…” Morgana said as he curled up next to Ren. “And that’s not even including Goro Akechi… And we still don’t know what’s going on with him,” he added, thinking on their missing member and potential traitor. 

“We’re gonna find out, Morgana. All I know is that this will be a rough next couple of days,” Ren commented on it.

And indeed they were. The next few days was scoping out the rest of the ship’s layout. Targeting the various suspicious individuals and approaching them one by one, working to get information out of them.  Ren managed to get some of the basic intel on a few of them. Politician Ooe was easy enough to get information on while Ohya was able to get a bit on noble. Even Hifmui managed to found out something on the television president, including a love of gambling apparently. 

The first one was the politician, which required getting access to an area for exclusive dining. It of course required waiting for them to arrive. Queen volunteered to go and Joker asked Skull to accompany her, much to the surprise of everyone.  After all, he trusted his best friend to watch out for her. Plus, their interactions were pretty amusing, if mainly because he was wanting to see when Skull would cause Queen to crack. Honestly, they’d get along better if she was more open with her interests.

O f course, it wouldn’t take long to get the first letter and deliver a beatdown on him.

Next, came  the former noble.

He was unsurprisingly kind of a sleazebag and while no one was exactly happy with Skull’s plan, (well, Ren thought it was kind of amusing. He loved his friends dearly, but it was admittingly more than a little fun to see them in awkward situations), it was not like anyone else came up with any better ones.

Of course, then came a reminder of how their ineffective acting skills,  or rather the awkwardness of being in such a scenario. At the very least with Ann  doing a passable job of fooling him… at least to get the letter and then beating him up.  When Queen commented something about just getting it out of him through violence in the first place, Joker couldn’t help but tease her on how much Skull rubbed off on her already and leaving Ms. President stammer a little.

E ven Futuba giggled a little there. The levity helped out and besides, it helped ease a bit of the tension during their exploration of the area.

The next target was the television president, who they found over gambling. Noir went over to him, using her connections of Okumura Foods to try and get it. She managed to get it though they could see her posture changed. Clearly he was saying something that was upsetting her and before long, they assaulted him as well.

Each conflict brought more information. That many of the past corrupt individuals they faced were linked in some shape or form over to Shido.

When they went to face the IT president, Oracle volunteered to go alone. It took everyone by surprise, if namely for her own social awkwardness. Joker even offered to go alongside her as a show of support since he was her “key item” after all. However, she was determined to try  and get it. 

And like the previous times, it all led to conflict. And further information.

However, with four of them down, it just left the “cleaner.” However, the knowledge he was a member of the yakuza made them all a little uneasy.  Yet, they steeled their spirits and continued onward.  They navigated through the ship and ended up facing him.

Unlike most of the people they faced, the “cleaner” carried himself with experience and confident. There was a form of ease at him, in knowing how he was. His presence seemed a little terrifying even. However, Ren’s own spirit remained strong. After all, Kiritani-san’s Shadow possessed more of a darkness than this “cleaner”.

Unsurprisingly, the peaceful negotiations turned to violence, but here, they were fully expecting it and in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Of course, he was j ust a mental construct done by Shido, but a frighteningly good one. And with that victory, came the fifth letter. 

They returned to the main area, inserting all the letters into the slot, opening up the doorways to the elevator. And they reached the main assembly hall and the distortion laid there in the center.

Tomorrow would be the day they would take Shido’s heart. He felt a sense of unease… not the sort of unease that came before back when he started. But a new sense of unease. As if even this victory may not bring closure. What other danger may lay up ahead?

However, for now, they planned for tomorrow. They left the Palace and began planning the calling card for Shido both that night and the next day.

As Ren settled into bed, he looked at his phone, gazing at a certain channel… that of Goro Akechi. Even now, there remained little sight of him and even less contact from him. Even with everything they know about him and everything they do not know… could he be trusted?

It was not like his messages could be tracked or saved. Futuba is more than apt at handling the hacking, but it is still quite the risk. He let the thought linger a moment before sighing, thinking about it before he fell to sleep.

* * *

…

…

…

_> I confess I am surprised. I did not expect further silence from you like this. Some of our… participants should be given their retirement packages…_

_> And it must be done before the election. I do this to minimize any potential anxieties that may be coming my way…_

_> This silence is uncanny from you… what **have** you been doing?_

In the silence of the apartment, a shadow stood looking for something… it was becoming more difficult each time to search. This wasn’t part of the plan… none of this was, especially dealing with  _him…_ but still, he is so close.

He kept looking… looking while he still had time…

Unaware of the hidden blinking light in a hidden spot in the dark...

…

…

…

* * *

Goro Akechi wo ke up in a cold sweat. He clutched onto his head. That splitting headache was growing worse… So frequent has this been plaguing him that it was becoming second nature for him to reach for a glass of water and some medicatio n.

As he felt his head clearly briefly, he saw the state of his room.

The intruder still managed to get in. Unsurprising give he did not change his lock. However, unfortunately  for them, Akechi had a surprise for them. A hidden camera. He had it hidden and now he would see the truth.

No… No!

Impossible! How was this possible?!

“Is this some kind of joke?”

Akechi clutched his counter-top, watching the footage over and over and over… trying to find some hidden meaning or lost clue… but it remained there… clear as day. The culprit.

Yet one question answered unleashed so many others. The cacophony of questions were silenced by a familiar noise. He got a message from his phone.

It was an unknown number. He is ashamed to admit, but he has been growing more paranoid and unfocused as of late. He has even been feeling a haunting sense of dread around him the past several days.  And now he has his answer along with more questions still. 

He took a glimpse at the message, nearly dropping the phone.  He took a look at it… at everything going on.  He would’ve laughed if the shock and subsequent concerned kicked in.

A sharp throbbing jolt of pain nearly rocked him to his knees. “ I need to go… if I don’t, everything will be lost,” Akechi told himself as he grabbed his equipment and prepared himself. He did not know what is happening,  but he could put the pieces on the way.

* * *

A s all of Tokyo roiled at the revelation that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was not just alive and well, but declared their next target to have their heart stolen was none other than that of Masoyoshi Shido, the Thieves gathered together.

They stood in front of the Diet building and at the right moment…  _ disappeared. _

In front of them laid the path to victory, but as they went,  Joker stopped.  He could sense someone is there… watching them.

“What is it?” Panther asked before Ren looked up and saw indeed who is waiting for them. A figure leapt out and in front of them.

It was none other than Crow.

“Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone still reading this! Your comments mean alot!


	5. Breakpoint

The entire team tensed up at seeing Goro Akechi… _Crow_ arrive. While yes, they did get Joker’s thoughts on the complications, they all still decided to regard him as a likely hostile encounter. However, when he approached them, “hostile” was not the word they would use, nor would threatening.

Skull was the first to notice it. Crow’s posture and facial expressions. After all, he saw it over in the guys in track years prior. Those who were trying to feign being healthy when in reality some were pretty ill. Either dehydration, a seasonal flu or exhaustion usually though occasionally worse instances happened.

And he saw it in Crow. Even with the mask doing a good job of hiding it and his posture remained as proper and straight as usual, Skull saw the tenseness of it. The look in his eyes. Crow did not look so healthy and it was more a testament to Crow’s own determination to appear unshaken rather than the condition.

Before anyone said anything, Joker raised his hand at them, preemptively cutting them off from saying anything.

“I got your message. I will be honest. I was not expecting any of this to occur, but I suppose in the last several days, much of what I assumed has been overturned. However, we need to have our priorities in order,” Crow said approaching Joker. Even walking, he looked a little shaky.

Joker remained quiet as he looked at Crow as well. He worked out on his own enough to pick up on some of the details and while not as experienced as Skull, his superior analytical skills allowed him to compensate for that.

“Joker, what is going on?” Fox asked, breaking the tense silence. “Yeah, how did you even get here?” Queen asked. While she suspected she knew why, she decided to not make any assumptions or give anything away, just in case.

“I received a message simply stating “Masoyoshi Shido. Diet Building. Ship.” This with the calling card earlier was enough,” Crow stated before letting out a breath he was holding. Everyone told looked to Joker for this, but he said nothing.

It was a gamble. A calculated risk.

If Crow was against them, he would’ve already made a move against them. However, it was more than that. A theory which he was formulating.

“I admit to not knowing the entire details, but I do know this. You trusted me enough to invite me here and see this to the end. I will return the favor and hopefully we will reach the answers soon,” Crow told Joker. Joker just nodded.

He felt his bond grow deeper with Akechi, this exchange of trust growing between them, he felt it solidify further their connection between them. He and his Confidant of the Justice Arcana.

“Joker?” Noir asked. “There is more going on here than what it looks. And we’re going to find out what. I’m sorry for not telling you all sooner, but I need you to trust me,” Joker explained.

“Joker… something’s up with him. He doesn’t look too good,” Skull commented. “What do you mean?” Mona asked, a little curious. “Reminded me of how some guys would try to pretend to not be sick to do training, but look like they’re gonna pass out or have a fever,” Skull explained. “Looking at it now, he did appear not as coordinated as when we infiltrated Sae-san’s Palace,” Fox added.

Noir and Oracle looked to Joker. They were not happy about this, but they trusted Joker and so they decided to follow through on this for now. In silence, they all went to catch up.

And they saw him there, Shadow Shido.

Crow remained there, stiff and quiet, but as Joker went up beside him, he could see something he never saw on the detective’s face before.

Pure _unfiltered_ _**rage.** _

No longer did Crow look himself. His posture was crouched down, ready to pounce. His hands shaking and fingers clenching. His breathing, while controlled, hastened.

The Thieves took note of this immediately, surprised at seeing the sudden change at Crow. He looked like bomb ready to go off.

“Shido!” Skull said, stepping forward.

“Where did you lowlifes get that power?” Shadow Shido said, turning around to see before noting Crow’s presence, chuckling. “So, finally decided to make your move, boy?” he said, looking at Crow. Crow’s fists clenched now, his teeth now _gritting._

“How do you know him?” Panther asked, though not specifying between them.

“You do not know? How delightful. You see… he is the reason I have been able to progress so much in my plans. The mental shutdowns. The psychotic breakdowns… all his handiwork,” Shadow Shido specified with his devious smile. “He was working for me the entire time,” he added though he then realized the Thieves were not surprised. This caught him a little off-guard.

“I… hate… you.”

The _snarl_ cut through the air as everyone faced Crow, who was clawing at his head, his face a distorted blend of hate, fear, anger and confusion.

“You… You…. **You!!!”**

Every syllable oozed with blood-lust as he shambled on forward, his voice cracking. “Crow, what’s going on?” Joker asked though he suspected what was happening. It would be now if his theory would be verified.

Crow responded with an unearthly howl as a blood red light exploded from him. A figure rose from him. It was not Robin Hood.

Based in that crimson hue was an ominous figure. This figure was perched from a massive blade of redhot energy, held together by a blacksmith’s pair pliers, acting as a hilt. The entity’s entire body was covered in disorientating dazzle camouflage, making him hard to look at. From where eyes would be, a pair of striped horns jutted out. It’s long braids shook in the winds made by the explosion of light and reflecting off the narrow grin of bloodred teeth and the gold-capped hooves he stood on.

He then _bled._

A shadowy fluid of red and black oozed out of his uniform and covered him, transforming him. His pristine white uniform was gone now replaced with a black and sinister outfit. As the red light vanished and the figure seemingly vanished, someone new stood there.

A dark and shadowy figure, adorned in a black mask.

“It’s true… I did that, but I did it all… to take you down!” the Black Masked figure growled out. While he looked like Akechi and sounded like him, everything about him seemed quite different from the detective they’ve come to know. Was this his true self…?

“I was gonna wait until later to bring you down, but now, here and now, I can end you,” he said, gaining a sickly smile.

“Akechi!” Joker cried out, but before he could do anything, the entire floor began to shake. Massive wooden structures began rotating, the scenery changing.

They all leapt out of the way, the red eyes never leaving Masoyoshi Shido as he climbed up the foulest sight he had seen yet.

A massive golden beast, formed from hundreds and hundreds of people. And from each step he took, he too began transforming, going from the well-dressed man into an imposing and imperially dressed garb, looking now more like some sort of emperor.

“How theatrical. But I suppose it is appropriate for the occasion. My glorious new nation has no place for Thieves,” he commanded before facing them.

“Nor for traitors or bastards,” he added, staring directly at his hatchet man. He frozen, each one of his cells stunned and locked on what Shido said.

“Y-you knew…” he croaked, unable to fire.

“I knew that you were my son? Yes, from the very start,” Shido finished with a smug smile. “How could I not? You look so much like her, that woman… your mother. Besides, climbing your way to the top and betraying someone at the end. It sounds like the sort of thing I would do.” Shido explained to him and the Thieves.

The Phantom Thieves had remained quiet at the revelations, too stunned to speak though it became compounded with shock and horror at it.

“That was your plan, wasn’t it? Help me become Prime Minister before revealing to the masses that you were my son, setting me up to fall?” Shido gloated in the face of the Detective, shredding the last of his pride there.

The Thieves looked to one another, realizing the scope of it. Why Akechi did what he did.

“Yes… but now things have changed,” he growled out before taking out his silenced gun. His shots rang through the air, only to be blocked by the golden hands of the people and massive paw of the beast.

“What?”

“It seems as though even the ignorant masses rejected you. I intended to get rid of you after the election, but like you said, son… now things have changed,” Shadow Shido proclaimed with a mocking smile before the massive monstrosity swatted him away onto the floor, seemingly knocking him out. “And now, that leaves you,” he growled as he stared at the rest of the Thieves.

“We met a lot of rotten adults doing this… but you’re the worst of them all,” Skull growled back at him as the others readied their weapons.

“You only made it this far using him and everyone else, hurting them on the way,” Panther shouted.

“He was your own son, your own flesh and blood, and you discarded him like everyone else. Have you no shame?!” Fox accused at him.

“Your path has been nothing else but a staircase of sin, but now, it stops here. We are bringing you to justice,” Queen proclaimed.

“You stole my mom’s research! You hurt her and so many other people!” Oracle yelled.

“My father is dead because of you and the loved ones of countless others. I will never forgive you,” Haru snarled back.

“We are the Phantom Thieves and we’re here to take your twisted desires,” Mona proclaimed.

Joker merely readied himself, his glare burning more intensely than any words could every signify.

The clash began.

Bursts of electricity crackled. Pillars of flame erupted. Nuclear energy exploded. Winds howled. Frost burst out. Darkness drowned out. Psionic energy confounded. All of it upon the beast as they coordinated to lower his defenses, weathering any and all attacks from the Beast of Sacrifice.

It did not matter what shape it took. From a winged beast to a pyramid, it fell before the unrelenting defiance of the Phantom Thieves… until the beast fell, dissolving into a mass of shadowy energy…

* * *

His head hurt. He was not sure if it was from the headache he had prior… or the bruise that was now likely on him. He could only barely feel his limbs. The world was still shaking and he could barely make out the words being spoken as he opened eyes and focused.

The Phantom Thieves stood there, in front of Shido.

“You…”

“You’re more than just a member of the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?”

He struggled to focus, his head clearing up just a bit. Through determination, he forced himself to sharpen his senses.

He saw Joker step in front of Shido and remove his mask.

“...That damn brat who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman!”

 _That_ got Goro Akechi’s attention

During his tenure with the Phantom Thieves, as they planned the infiltration over to Sae-san’s Palace and the intermittent period where they had forays into Mementos, he had gotten to them a bit better. It was pretty easy identifying why they joined up and what motivated them.

All except Ren.

How did _he_ get involved?

The answer surprised even him. That Ren’s ordinary life was flipped upside down when he stopped some drunkard from harassing a woman and somehow ended up arrested, when the woman seemingly sided against him.

He admitted, he couldn’t help but look through, trying to find something that he can use to perhaps pull some strings and deliver justice to Ren. But he found nothing. No real paper trail.

And now he knew why.

To think that the fates would tie them all up together. That Ren would return here to defy the man who ruined his life. He’d laugh at the appropriateness of it all if not for the current difficulty to breath properly.

But he would not give up.

He saw the imperial figure reveal a grotesquely muscular form in front of him, and began his battle anew against the Phantom Thieves.

The Phantom Thieves… their alliance was one born of not the best circumstances. Yet, he enjoyed his time with them. Found himself genuinely enjoying being in their presence and doing activities that he felt made a difference.

And everything went mad when Joker was arrested… he did not know what was going back then. But now he knew… he knew what happened. But it raised so many other questions and he wasn’t sure where to begin looking.

But they overcame it anyway.

And in the here and now, there _was_ something he could do.

“Let’s take his heart,” he heard Joker say out loud as they saw Shido transform into some red giant, looking even more monstrous than ever.

He couldn’t agree more.

* * *

The team was feeling themselves becoming worn down more as the fight went on, but they refused to give in. Before Shido could give an attack, a large bust of light him from above.

Joker turned around to see someone lumbering over to join him. Looking battered and more than a little disoriented, was none other than Goro Akechi.

However, unlike minutes prior, he was not in the black armored outfit nor with that strange red-lit figure near him. Here, he was standing as tall as he could in his white opulent outfit, Robin Hood standing behind him.

His face was no longer the malevolent sneer, but now one of determination. Joker took note of it. The silent exchange of looks between him and Akechi was clear. They would be talking about this later.

For now though, they had a would-be tyrant to overthrow.

Crow’s return gave the team some levity to recover and so it began anew. “I will end _all_ of you,” Shido roared out defiantly, but it was clear he was running on fumes. He was becoming desperate as it kept raging on.

In desperation, he turned to Joker and tried to land a finishing blow on him.

“NO!”

The cry rang out as Joker found himself shoved… by Crow. Crow took the hit, which sent him back. “Oh no!” Oracle cried out as she saw Crow’s stats go down. “You’re going to pay for that. For everything,” Joker cried out before switching out Arsene for a different Persona.

“Purge him, Dominion!” Joker said, invoking the power of his bond with Akechi and finishing off Shido, causing the wannabe tyrant to finally fall on his knees.

“How is Crow, Mona?” Joker asked, his mask reappearing as he and the others were catching his breath. Mona was healing up the Detective Prince, who was still unconscious. “He’ll be fine I think. Will take a while for him to get up though,” Mona noted before they faced the downed Shido.

“I… I lost… but how?” Shadow Shido muttered out.

Joker remained silent, standing while Shadow Shido was on a knee. He looked back on his life changed nearly all those months ago and even if everything was said and done, he knew it would never go back to how it was.

He thought back to his parents. Looking back, it made sense they would’ve known Sojiro. They worked also in the government at the same time he did. It was likely around the same department as well. If he remembered correctly, it was government positions involving foreign affairs. Probably explain Boss’ worldliness and his own parents’ being frequency. As such, he was pretty independent for his age.

They supported him through this and used their connections with Sojiro to have him be in Tokyo to try and rebuild his life. They would be there for him when he would be finished. However, he is no longer the same boy he was. He changed now… he saw various hardships of others up close.

All of his growth, his changes, his ups and downs of the year, all triggered by the drunken pique of a maniac of a politician. Yet he himself was already on this route, a couple years of conspiracy work and Akechi with his own Persona.

Akechi… Crow…

“You won’t be hurting anymore again,” Joker broke the silence. Arms crossed as he stared judgmentally at Shadow Shido.

“We are not killers. And it would fix nothing. You’re going to go and devote the rest of your life to atonement. You and everyone else involved in it. Atone for everyone you hurt,” he commanded in a low tone, cold and devoid of malice.

“Including him,” Joker said as he went to help Crow up. He was barely returning to consciousness, trying to focus and see. Standing is only possible by leaning on Joker.

Shadow Shido just chuckled mournfully. “How long has it been since I felt like this? Truly apologetic? Years?” he ashed rhetorically, tone hollow.

“You got something to say?” Skull asked harshly, looking up to see the ship’s steering wheel, placed over above them all begin lowering down.

“Yes… I incriminated you on false charges. Done to protect myself. I would’ve been ruined and everything would’ve been all for naught,” he admitted before facing the two. No, to Goro Akechi, the son who he helped ruin.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves did not dwell much on it, but they began seeing the parallels between Goro and Shido. Both of them were intelligent and ambitious, putting up false fronts to hide dark selves. Though Goro was Goro and Shido was Shido…

“And to you… my son. I cannot say anything else but sorry…”

Crow’s eyes shot open, looking over at Shido. Staring now, at the face for whom he felt his fate was in the darkness by his shadows… offering genuine penance. He did not know what to feel about this. It was all too much for him to take, this bombardment of emotions. If he began thinking more on it, his headache would begin returning...

“Why a ship’s steering wheel?” Panther asked, seeing the treasure lower into sight for them to grab, which Mona did so.

“If this ship… represents what he views as Japan… it’s his distorted desire to control and steer the nation,” Crow spat out his observations, still leaning on Joker for assistance to stand.

“What arrogance, to think you could be a sole savior,” Yusuke commented. “It ain’t about you. It’s about everyone… and that’s why shitty adults like you do this. You keep thinking it’s about yourselves. Forgetting about everyone else,” Skull added.

“The law exists for everyone and those who serve it is to help everyone, not just peoeple on top,” Queen commented. “That line of thinking… you stop viewing the people who work for you as people. And you become less of a person,” Noir quietly added, recalling how her father went on it. Shido just chuckled. “And if it’s what the people want?” he said before he suddenly flicked.

Any sense of satisfaction became displaced by shock when the Shadow Shido disappeared. “What? He just vanished?” Skull exclaimed in shock. Then there was shaking and cracks began forming alongside the ship. Crow felt a sense of panic accelerate his recovery.

“We need to get out of here… now,” Crow said, fear restoring some semblance of life to them. As they were all running and keeping their balance, confusion was growing. “What is happening?” Panther shouted. “Maybe Shido did something to himself. A fail-safe,” he proposed as he lumbered about, having to be helped by Joker and Skull.

“You think that he would be _that_ desperate?” Oracle shouted out as they were trying to escape and make their way out though the collapse of the ship was evidence of it enough. They made their way out and they saw it, a lifeboat.

Crow couldn’t summon his own Persona, feeling too drained to try so he could rely on Skull sprinting to reach the lever. However, even if he could reach it, Skull would have a difficult time getting down. “I got an idea,” he said before he followed Skull. “Skull, begin climbing down the ladder,” Crow told him.

He lacked his comrade’s impressive skill, but he was relieved to discover that he could swim in the water. Skull realized his plan and once he reached the bottom, he began sliding down, with Crow managed to somewhat catch him when the others arrived.

And then the glint of light happened.

An explosion seemingly swallowed the two up.

“RYUJI!!” Ann cried out as they looked for the others, but then something came out of the smoke fro the waters, it was Crow holding onto Skull. Crow had dunked them into the water to escape the explosion.

He could barely focus… his head felt it was about to torn open. But he persisted to help Skull onto the lifeboat.

He felt their hands trying to grab him, but he felt so tired… and they were still close to the exploding ship…

With one last bit of strength, he pushed the ship away…

Their muffled cries drowned out as he sunk into the dreamlike waters…

Was he going to die…?

And then he saw it… All of his life flashing before his eyes. All the events that led up to here… All of the truth bared out to him…

He would laugh or cry if he had the strength…

All he could focus on though was that one shot. Of the Phantom Thieves, that first real bond he made…

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness claim him, but letting a smile grace his face…

* * *

“We survived…” Ann said, trying to catch her breath.

“Akechi… he saved me… he saved us all,” Ryuji panted out as he got up, Ann holding onto him in concern.

“He… he didn’t make it,” Haru whispered out as they all looked around. There was no sight of him it seemed. Of the Detective Prince.

“It’s a legislature pin… Shido’s treasure,” Makoto noted as she picked up the item made real.

“W-why? Why did he do that? Why did he do anything of this?” Futuba cried out, feeling confused, angry, sad and overall storm of emotions. They all turned to Ren, who silently motioned them to follow him.

For the first few moments, there was a haunting silence. Victory felt bittersweet. They were all tired and Ryuji especially, but he would be all right, especially given how Ann was helping him walk.

Once they were on a silent street, Morgana prodded him. “Ren… does this have to do with what we found out?” Morgana asked. Ren sighed.

“Remember back weeks ago… when we fought the Shadow of Yohei Kiritani?” Ren asked them all. It took a moment for someone to remember. “If I remember correctly, he was that elderly man of the streets who killed criminals,” Yusuke postulated. Ren nodded.

“Kiritani-san was one of the first people I met when I entered Tokyo. I got to know him during my off-days. Whenever we talked, he was always kind and full of wisdom. When I saw his Shadow… it was like a completely differently person,” Ren explained to them. “Even how he spoke, he talked about disappearing… I didn’t think about it much that time. And then I saw him again a couple days ago. We talked some more… even about some of the stuff,” he added, his tone melancholic.

“He saw a lot of violence and terrible things. He told me how he grew to regret it. How all that negative emotions he bottled up, until…” Ren said before he let Morgana finish. “It became his Shadow. More than his Shadow. It was likely an entirely different personality. One that probably would’ve eaten the old man,” he added.

“It was like that book I heard of… I think was Jekyll and Hyde?” Ann pondered out. “Yeah, I heard stories and anime like it,” Futuba chimed in, still stewing in emotional turmoil.

“I see, but what does that have to do with Akechi-kun?” Haru asked before Makoto spoke. “Ren… what are you trying to say?” she asked, realization dawning on her.

“I think something like that happened to Akechi. It was as if this whole other self manifested. And that other self served Shido… without him knowing. It was like he had two personalities in him,” Ren summarized for them. The shock cleared the air, but left so many questions.

“When he changed into that Black Masked figure… I think I saw another Persona. Could it be that was how he did this? But where did it come from?” Yusuke asked. “I don’t know. The only person who could hold more than one Persona is Ren, but it wouldn’t explain all of this,” Morgana noted, lamenting not knowing the answers.

“I don’t know either how he got it. But at some point, it happened two years ago. This other self went and made a deal with Shido, likely to backstab him,” Ren pondered out. “Now I’m thinking. All those cases he solved… he was probably trying to track his other self,” Ryuji noted, realizing how he rose. “That’s what I was thinking. He solved the cases that other self did, but didn’t know who the real culprit was,” he said, pausing.

“I guess, the question is… what do we do?” Ren asked them all as he stopped. “We can only wait and see of our plan regarding Shido,” Yusuke noted though it was also on Akechi. They all were silent. On the one hand, they saw that maniacal Black Masked self… who tried to attack Shido. Yet, he appeared when he manifested some sort of other Persona…

Ultimately… he saved their lives though and fought alongside them for everyone, risking his own life.

Ren thought of the only people who could have known… yet his instincts screamed not to. “What of Akechi-kun and the news?” Haru pondered. “I suspect that Shido will blame himself, especially if what Akechi said was true on him trying to destroy his own Palace to take us down,” Makoto noted in response.

“We’ll get some rest and then figure out what’s next…” Ren notified them. As they all trudged home, Ren let Futaba grab him by the arm, seeing her torn expression. He wondered if the Black Mask side already manifested when he went to attack Futaba’s mother. The how and why lingered in his mind as he drifted.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, a clang appeared on metal bars. He was back in the Velvet Room. “Wake up, imate! Our master wishes to speak with you,” Caroline said though in a less harsher tone than she normally used. The twins looked concerned for him and even confused. “Yes, matters have come up,” Justine answered.

Ren turned to face the man there, eerie smile on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you like this early surprise! Was able to coast off to bring you this chapter and hopefully the next one will be here in a few weeks!


	6. Secrets

The Velvet Room was filled with an eerie silence. He could the soulful aria echo through the room still, but it seemed like it was being muffled somehow. And the uneasiness became more palatable… all of it having to do with the long-nosed figure slouched in the seat in front of him.

“To successfully use the trap they attempted on you against them… I have never such a dramatic resurgence before. Truly marvelous… perfectly a Trickster,” the one known as Igor told him. Ren merely nodded. While his face one of confidence, he was also maintaining a strong sense of composure.

“You rehabilitation is nearly complete. I shall look forward to what happens next. Should no complications arise of course…” he said with a chuckle before the stillness was interrupted. “It appears I have some business to attend to. Girls, please keep an eye on him,” he said before walking off, seemingly disappearing…

“Inmate, we really are impressed with what you accomplished,” Caroline added, her voice a bit quiet. “But we cannot help but feel as if you are… troubled by something,” Justine confessed, the twin wardens looking at him.

“There is a complication coming,” Ren whispered, secretly yet brazenly. The two snapped and looked at him.

“There are a lot of questions not answered, but the biggest one is Mementos. If it’s really a Palace… does that mean it has a Treasure? If it does, what does it represent regarding the desires of the people of Tokyo?” he surmised. He stared at the twins, wondering if they had an answer.

The two turned each other, confused and concerned. A creeping doubt had began going into him and he wanted to express those doubts to them. Perhaps get them on his side. And he saw it go on them…

“Inmate… what are you trying to say?” Justine asked softly. “Someone higher is behind this… and I do not know who they are or how,” Ren said before turning to them. “There’s a lot of mysterious stuff going on here, including with the memories of you two,” he added, getting their attention. He worked to form a strong relationship with the twins when he met them,

Unsurprisingly, they really were pretty naive and unsure of themselves beneath their positions as warden, but there was a massive sense of self-doubt, as if they do not know who they are. The missing memories were also a red flag for him. The fact that they felt unable to confide in their master about this just topped it all of.

“I felt like we’re all being lured into a trap and I want you to be careful,” he told them. “H-how dare you, inmate!” Caroline tried to claim and banging the bars, becoming quite defensive. “W-we are overseeing your rehabilitation. We know what we are doing… right?” she claimed, faltering in the end. Even Ren was taken aback at how Justine’s bravado was finally crumbling.

“I said I would stop the ruin… but I know that I would never be able to do so without the help of my friends… and that includes you,” Ren told them, his tone filled with more conviction, albeit a harsher one. “You two have been a big help and I want to help you out too,” he confided in them. “S-such impudence. Have we really sunk as we need the inmate’s help?” he heard Caroline mumble out with n admittingly cute childish pout on her face.

“You show true concern for us, inmate… Thank you,” Justine told him, her own voice now unguarded and Caroline even nodding. Ren smiled at them, sighing in relief. He normally would not have been as brash here, but he supposed everything with Akechi changed that. There was just too many questions and he could not trust Igor on that. The more he got to him and their bond grew, the more unsettling it felt. He did not know why.

To start doing such a massive amount of deductive work and reasoning… looks like the Detective Prince rubbed off on him more than he thought.

“What is my rehabilitation?” Ren asked them suddenly, catching the two further off-guard. “I am at its hand, but with everything happening, I need to do what part of the goal is,” he noted. The two disarmed wardens looked at the other. “The truth is… we are unsure ourselves of that, inmate,” Justine confessed, looking defeated almost. Caroline couldn’t do anything except ball her fists. “You’ve been a real handful, inmate. Making us worry about all this,” she added. “But Justine is right. We don’t know. We can’t even say if we’re doing a good job,” Caroline admitted, looking deflated.

“Well, I’ve made it so far thanks to you,” Ren told them to cheer them up. “But it does mean that we all need to be careful. And I trust both of you,” he added with a smile. The twins’ faces lit up in red and both looked away, but his careful eyes could see both of them smiling at them.

While his bond was already quite powerful with them, he felt them now more on his side. It comforted him, especially as he felt now they would side with him, even against their master…

* * *

The next few days were filled with an uneasiness in the air, even with their victory. Shido was likely still out with how he collapsed his own palace in an attempt to kill them and such, gave them some breathing room.

Ren could not stop feeling concerned.

Looking back at Akechi, his mind wandered off to everything that had happened and his heightened state of alertness made him realize that they were missing a few things.

Goro Akechi…

He sighed heavily.

His death weighted heavily on his conscious and that of the team’s in general. Ren’s revelations on how he had another personality, one that appeared to have its own Persona no less, just added to it. On the one hand, it did mean that technically speaking, he was guilty of the psychotic breakdowns and the mental shutdowns and thus, a massive instigator of the sorrow and pain inflicted, especially on Futaba and Haru.

On the other hand, his reasons were not unsympathetic even if he made the wrong choices. However, did he even make a choice? Futaba had decided to try to see if she could find anything on Akechi regarding mental health by going through his records and while there was nothing, it could have easily been hidden through political manipulation.

Or, as Ren theorized, something to do with that transformation. After all, as they looked back at it, he realized that the Black Mask transformation seem to be quite evocative of what they read on the psychotic breakdowns. This presented the possibility of Akechi being a form of “Patient Zero”. After all, if Akechi radically changed one day, then there must be a greater force at work that caused him to manifest the Persona in the first place. The MetaNav is one thing, but the Persona thing is another, plus on how he could hold two Personas in the first place.

Even as exams had come up, studying proved more difficult even among the more academically-minded members. Not even Makoto could remain focus for too long before having to shift her attention. It appeared that Ren’s preoccupations were getting to them too.

“Damn it! I can’t study. Like, I just keeping thinking on the stuff with Akechi. I couldn’t even game so I thought I could try and use studying to distract myself,” Ryuji commented as he looked over the scholastic hurdle he had to clear for exams.

“Normally, I would disagree with you, Ryuji, but… I’m in the same boat,” Makoto confessed. “Sis noticed why I was all shaken up back then and I told her everything. She spent the next couple days trying to see what they could find on Akechi, but nothing. No bodies or anything,” she notified with a heavy sigh. “When we talked about it, I just couldn’t help but think of all the people who were in his shoes and then just how it happens a lot… too much to be acceptable,” she elaborated.

“I suppose that after seeing such horrid truths, it becomes harder to avert your eyes and live in ignorance of it. I know that the hard way,” Yusuke added as he looked over his own studies.

“I can’t even figure out _how._ There has to be a reason behind all this and why it’s happening. It feels like we’re being led astray. Like a cat with a laser pointer and yes, I get it,” Morgana reflected before realizing the metaphor he made on the spot.

H owever, the sound of someone stepping in interrupted their semi-study session. It was Sojiro. “I was looking around and it turns out, got some mail for you. This was sent a few days ago,” Sojiro said, passing an envelope onto Ren’s hand.

It was a brown envelope, one with a red wax seal on it. With a distinctive letter on it.

Ren opened it quickly yet gently, pulling out a letter. Despite the rushed quality, there was a form of neatness to the quality though something else fell out of the envelope… a key.  He grabbed it before he read the letter aloud.

* * *

_Ren,_

_I sent this letter to you before going out to meet you in the Palace. If you are reading it, this means I am no longer there with you. I will try and be as brief as I can._

_Two years, I began experiencing minor migraines that grew in intensity. Around that time I began my rise as a detective. While I always valued in being smart, I was able to figure out these cases and before I knew it, I was the second coming of the Detective Prince. Despite it, it did not bring be much joy outside of catharsis. Looking back, I just felt further isolated. Just on a pedestal. At least before meeting you and the others. When I met all of you, I found myself among equals for the first time..._

_I apologize for becoming sentimental, but I suppose I cannot help it. Over the past few weeks, the migraines have escalated exponentially_ _to where I was often passed out. I have been suffering from fatigue and all the while, my apartment was_ _the subject of break-in attempts,_ _them somehow able to make their way into my door._ _It was only for brief periods of time, but they found nothing_ _apparently nor they did anything there_ _. As such, I went to record them, to catch them in the act._

_It was me… my face on there, despite me being passed out minutes prior. I do not know what was going on or if I am undergoing madness. If I survive the endeavor, I ask you to help me. I fear that I may be hiding more from myself. But if I fall in the Palace… please find the answer._ _I leave you my apartment key._ _I told them to expect you if I do not show up._

_Ren. Ryuji. Morgana. Ann. Yusuke. Makoto. Futaba. Haru._

_Thank for everything._

_Goro Akechi._

* * *

Ren shuddered as he sighed, reading over the letter silently once more, the team taking in the contents of the final message Goro sent to Ren. It just brought a greater sense of complicated emotions in everyone.

“He sent this letter on the account he would not survive,” Yusuke being the first to say. “Back in the Palace, I figured there was something up. I didn’t think it’d be this,”Ryuji reflected. “He never really seemed bothered when he talked to us, but I suppose they only came and went until recently,” Makoto noted. 

“To ask this of us… I suppose he really did trust us in the end,” Haru summarized. Ren remained quiet, fist clenching around the piece of metal in his hand before he began heading out. Ryuji waited a moment before packing his things and going. “I guess we know what to do,” Ann commented with a bit of a determined look.

The rest of the Thieves knew what their leader would be doing and out of a sense of camaraderie and friendship, they will follow him. Haru at least helped organize the chairs before following up. Sojiro looked and sighed a bit yet smiling. “You really are someone special, Ren,” he commented on the conviction his ward had.

The address was on the envelope and if they didn’t have that, he wrote it under his name and Futaba already had it saved up when she began hacking to search his records. During the walk and train rides, discussions over the election were heard, but  he tuned it out for his mission.

I t wasn’t long before they arrived at his apartment and the lady had been expecting them, showing them his room.

“They say you learn a lot about a person from looking at someone’s room. I wonder what this says about him,” Ann noted, a little glum in tone at how bare it seemed to look.

Goro Akechi’s room was relatively sparse. The walls were colored olive green and the floor a lovely type of dark wood, but it possessed relatively little furniture, nothing that gave him away as a person. “There’s his computer,” Futaba noted as she went in to see and check it out. She always brought her laptop on her and she began trying to get something from it.

The room was clean and pristine yet almost sterile and even hollow. “Either he works really hard at keeping his kitchen clean or he d idn’ t cook much,” Ryuji noted as they all carefully looked around. “ Same. I mean, he’s got a lot of instant meals. I mean, this looks like the nicer more high-end stuff, but still. Nothing besides instant meals and salad greens,” Ann said as she looked through the various pats of the kitchette. Secret compartments, note stashes anything. “While the sense of style is to be expected, it lacks the foibles that exposes the details of a person,” Yusuke noted.

“Yeah, it’s almost like the opposite of Ren’s room. It’s a dusty… well not anymore, but still old attic that has a lot of stuff he made into a home. He kept everything he got fro all of you and the other Confidants, even the stuff he bought and saved. Here, it just looks… kinda lonely,” Morgana said, looking around himself for anything.

“Oh!” Haru cried out a bit as she checked his closet. “I found something! They’re… oh…” she said, her tone turning forlorn almost. She pulled out a box, placed precariously behind the corner of it. It was unclosed and inside were colorful toys that Futaba recognized when Haru pulled one out.

“That’s a _Phoenix Ranger Featherman_ ray gun. It’s an old one too,” Futaba said, a little surprised, The box contained mementos of all sorts. From heroic toys to childhood trinkets like a crayon drawing, faded with time. Perhaps most depressingly at the bottom was a framed picture. One of a young Goro Akechi, smiling vibrantly and sitting next to a woman. Despite the etched lines of wariness on her face and the sadness in her eyes, she possessed a genuine smile on her face. Her face shape, her eye color and her hair color and style meanwhile, was heavily indicative of her identity.

“When Shido said Akechi resembled his mother, guess he was on the money,” Ann noted as she saw the resemblance. But perhaps moreso was the blissful smile on Akechi’s child face, a real grin compared to the pleasant yet plastic smiles he wore whenever they interacted with him. 

H aru bit her lip. It reminded her a lot of her father. 

“He didn’t want to remember. Remember what happened back then and how he used to be,” Haru noted. “But he couldn’t make himself go through with it. Of throwing away the past,” she added. “So he tried to hide it.”

“Almost reminds me of Sis and how she tried to gave away most of the stuff she had back when she was a little girl. It happened after Dad died,” Makoto shared, finding the similarities a little disturbing and more heartbreaking.

Ren looked at the box, the remnant of the dream Akechi once had before life got in the way. Perhaps almost like what happened with him when he stopped Shido nearly a year ago.

He then found the camera. “This must be the camera he used to monitor,” Ren said, looking through the footage. It was an old camcorder.  He looked through the footage. One was of how Akechi setting it up to monitor on the room before he fell asleep. Though after a certain point, he slumped over and awakened. 

Or rather, Black Mask did.

Seeing on tape, Ren saw how different he moved from Akechi. Akechi always seemed coordinated and worked to come off as sophisticated and dignified. The other aspect though here was more messy and uncaring though with some look of desperation, almost as if he was purposely trying to come off as intimidating. He also moved slovenly and without focus. It almost seemed like he was sleepwalking. Meanwhile, Futaba was hard at work trying to get the information.

“This… Nega Akechi, he kept a separate account on the laptop. I guess he kept it as part of his way to blackmail Shido if he went through his plan,” Futaba explained as she combed for anything and definitely found some information worth maintaining. She didn’t know how to feel about Akechi. Distrust initially for his pompous attitude. It became compounded with rage and fury at the suspect he may have targeted her mother. Now, at the prospect that he may have been the victim for her along with the confirmation of a split personality… it made it difficult to decide what she thought of him now. All she did know was he did save their lives at the cost of his own. 

She hoped she could find the truth here. “Alot of it appears to be audio files. He seemed to have a lot of his conversations with Shido on the stuff. Beyond that, it’s just some information on all the people Shido hurt,” she noted.

“I found something,” Morgana said as he looked near the bed and dropped something on it.

“It’s a journal…” Ann said as she picked it up. “I didn’t take him to be the type for diaries though maybe it has all the clues he wrote down,” Ryuji commented as he took a look.

“Let me see,” Ren requested. With it in his hand was a leather-bound tome. He flipped through it. In the middle was basically some clues and some comments, likely on solving the cases and furthermore, they were dated. As he went back, he saw how the writing changed and improved, likely showcasing how he evolved to become the second Prince Detective.

“Found it,” he said before adjusting his glasses and getting the others’ attention.

* * *

“ _January 3, 2014”_

“ _I woke up with a headache… the third time this week. When I started this journal, it was because the place I was staying at recommended I did so. They even check up on me. Back then, I found it as a chore. Now, it’s the one thing I can do to help calm me down, something to confide in. During the New Years celebration, I had a nightmare… no, some sort of night terror._

_I couldn’t remember a thing about it, but apparently I was flailing and screaming_ _during it and everyone was concerned. I had the sweats and chills. They even said I was scratching at my face_ _. When I did wake up, it was the first time I felt a migraine. They said I will see the doctor soon. I may not possess memory of it, but I remember the feeling. Fear…_ _A monstrous presence always in me, as if hiding in my shadow. I felt like I wanted to keep running. Running away from it._

_Oddly enough, I feel no shame in in admitting it. I actually feel like a weight was removed from my shoulders. I do not know what means. All I know is that I should at least write this down. Keep a record of it all. Beyond that, it was a normal day outside of deleting an unwanted app.”_

* * *

“That must have been when that Black Mask personality was born,” Morgana noted. “But some sort of nightmare… I wonder what it could be? A Shadow?” he wondered out loud. “He also mentioned deleting an app. Maybe it was the MetaNav,” Ann pondered.

“Likely. The app reappears after a while. It must have resurfaced when the Black Mask personality began manifesting more,” Yusuke noted.

“Is… is there anything on my mom?” Futuba asked, unable to resist the morbid curiosity. Ren skipped through it, taking glimpses at the journal. The headaches apparently came and went along with some feelings of exhaustion and even an accusation of sleepwalking.

That seemed to cement the growth of this dark other self.

* * *

“ _August 21, 2014”_

“ _Little happened today except the news that some sort of scientist was killed in an accident, leaving behind a daughter orphaned. It’s part of a series of strange suicides going on. It… brought back some painful memories. Another migraine yesterday. They’ve been coming and going and the doctors don’t know why. Of course, none of them have considered looking into a background check… would’ve been my life easier and someone’s much harder. I hope that girl will be okay.”_

* * *

The rest of the team turned to Futaba, but her reaction was minimal outside of some shoulders sagging. “I still don’t know what to make of it… but if someone did do this to him, then we need to find them,” she noted.

As Ren looked through, there was a correlation of migraines and the breakdowns/shutdowns though the diary would later become more of a notepad for clues, writing down in it less and less as a journal.

“We found something, but still nothing big except how the Black Mask was born. Nothing on why though,” Ryuji lamented.

“I mean… maybe because he had the most to be angry of. He was the unwanted son of a scumbag politician and he is pretty smart,” Ann suggested though her insecure look betrayed the lack of confidence in her idea.

“Though there were already immediate and more dangerous people and that doesn’t explain certain problems with Shido,” Yusuke added. 

“You got anything?” Morgana asked Ren as he crawled back into the backpack. Ren remained quiet. He remembered how he awoke his Persona… through the Nav. But here… that weird red-colored Persona… it was so different from the blue flame-lit Personas he saw of himself and the others…

He thought of the Velvet  R oom…

Of Igor’s foreboding words…

“Something is coming,” Ren announced suddenly. “I get the feeling with even Shido gone, things may not get better,” he confessed to him. “What do you mean? He’ll confess to everything once he wakes up and tells everyone what happened… right?” Ryuji asked. “Yeah, but we don’t know how strong what he took was. And if it was a drug, then his doctor could fudge it up and it could be like what happened with Haru’s dad all over again,” Morgana mentioned.

“We still have the audio and the diary. So we know Shido is connected. And we also know the names of the five bigwigs we got the invites from. We can try and find them on Mementos,” Futaba proposed. “Yeah though we’d still run into trouble from the other associates we don’t know,” Makoto mentioned. “We should wait and see until that time comes. For now… we should remain strong,” Haru responded and bringing some levity. “Hey Ren. Did Mishima-kun say anything?” Ann noted, prompting Ren to look at his phone.

Indeed, he got a couple messages from Mishima. The forums were quiet… a little too quiet. As in there was some talk, but not much and even then, it was a bit on Shido, but nothing on hearts being taken.

“He did, but that it has been quiet on the PhanSite. Little too quiet in fact,” Ren answered as he put the phone away. “It’s like the calm before the storm. The ominous quiet cloud cover before the torrents, gales and thunder come crashing,” Yusuke noted, summing up what they were all feeling, Ren agreeing with it.

“We should get going and not take anything. Futuba only copied the files. According to Sis, they haven’t declared Akechi dead and it’s likely they will only say he’s missing. It makes sense. They have no body and given how only Shido really knew what he could do, it’s possible that they may assume that he went into hiding as well or targeting them,” Makoto instructed everyone.

Ren nodded though he did take pictures of some of the various pages. They left the place tidy, including the box of toys back in its corners. After going through the room, a melancholic mood set in. It represented his life… so devoted to trying to maintain an appearance and hiding aspects of themselves. Out of shame? Regret? Fear? He didn’t know. What Ren knew was that Akechi seemed to really try and hold everyone at arm’s length… at least until them.

He knew it was not finished. Not until they discovered what laid before them.

* * *

The next several days went by. Until it finally happened. Shido’s confession to the entire people of Tokyo and Japan. Confession to behind the mental shutdowns. The psychotic breakdowns. All part of  a vast conspiracy to become Prime Minister.  It would seem as they would have finally won… and yet, there was a stillness. No great catharsis or outcry. Instead, an anti-climatic silence.

Ren sighed. He didn’t think he would spend so close to Christmas  concerned about this, but with everything that has happened, he could not help but be on edge. In fact, the day after, he called the meeting to LeBlanc.

It did not take long for everyone to arrive though Sae Nijima herself being here was a surprise. “I suppose Makoto all told you. Despite my best efforts, I was unable to establish a case,” Sae began before noticing the look on everyone’s faces. It was a mix of grim determination and thought.

“We already suspected this to be a possibility. And not just because of the political connections from Shido’s associates,” Ren spoke. “When I told you everything, about Palaces, about Mementos, I wasn’t able to think clearly. But looking back now, I can tell you better,” he said. “Mementos is the Palace of the people here of Tokyo. But it wasn’t until recently did I realize what that meant. It meant there could be a Treasure… something representing the desires of the general populace,” Ren explained, with the others seeing what they would have to do, what they were already prepared to do.

“Over time, we were able to delve in deeper and deeper, stopping at a certain point. I suspect now, with everything acting as it is, we may be able to go there,” he added.

“So… you plan to steal the hearts of the people?” Sae asked, looking a little surprised. “That’s right the source of their distortion,” he said. “Makes sense. Once people wake up and snap out of it, things will get better and that includes Shido’s cronies,” Ryuji responded.

“Though with everything you told me… what could the Treasure even be or represent?” she asked. She remembered the pin Makoto bought, the manifestation of Shido’s ambitions for power and how… eerie it felt. It was not a normal pin.

“I have a hypothesis for that,” Yusuke mentioned and all eyes turned on the artist. “When I joined the Thieves, it was to understand people more. The day to day moments and how they worked. All to make art. Including of what the twisted visages were in the Palaces. The distorted desires. And the different ways they manifested themselves. However, it was only when looking through a book of art history did it occur to me what they were. All of them represented the seven deadly sins,” Yusuke explained, gaining a surprise.

“Wait, what?” Futaba asked, a little surprised to even be offended given how she had a Palace. “It was done by an artist known as Pieter Bruegel. A series of prints, with each print featuring a central, labeled image that represents the sin. Around the figure are images that show the distortions caused by it. And it reminded me of the Palaces,” Yusuke commented. “That wretched man Kamoshida Ryuji and Ann faced? He was Lust,” he began, with Ann gaining a sneer, mumbling on its appropriateness.

“Kaneshiro was Gluttony, given his exterior and indulgence. Okumara-san was Greed, based on his background and desire to reach higher. Shido was Pride, evident in his arrogance and hubris. Madarame was Vainglory, one of the older sins and also called Vanity,” Yusuke listed before looking at the ladies. “Futaba was Wrath,” he said, gaining a confused look from them all, especially Futaba.  “Wrath is the desire to inflict pain and based on anger, rage and hatred. I suspect it doesn’t exclude self-loathing,” he said. Futaba looked away and sagged. “Only you can say something like that and be right, Inari,” she mumbled over.

“And I guess that leaves me to be Envy,” Sae noted before looking to Makoto. “You do not need to defend me, Makoto. I was envious. Envious of you, at my male colleagues, of my superiors… so much that I let it cloud my judgment and become someone I was not supposed to be,” she said, clenching her fists.

“That just leaves Sloth, right?” Ann noted, pondering. “But, why Sloth?” she asked. “I think I can answer that one for you,” Sojiro said, leaning back a bit.

“Doing the right thing is hard. It’s one of the things we teach kids, but often, we adults fail to do that. Fail to make the effort, fail to stand up to others… it’s not just about being too lazy to do your work. It’s about wanting someone to solve all your problems for you. And if a lot of people think like that…” he trailed. “...Then nothing gets done,” Haru finished. “I think we all seen it. That if someone said or did something sooner, the troubles would’ve been avoided. But like Boss said, it is the difficult thing to do. Furthermore, all of us are told not to cause too much trouble, to fall in line,” she added.

“I guess that explains why most of the other Palaces were born from it. I remember how a lot of the people there tried blaming society or so on for it. It was no excuse for the horrible stuff they did, but they weren’t entirely wrong,” Ren commented on Sojiro’s words. “But we gotta do this,” he noted, all of them nodding.

“There is one thing to remember,” Morgana reminded them. “If we collapse Mementos, that probably means the Metaverse would no longer be accessible. It would be the end of us as Phantom Thieves,” he announced to them.

“Then that’s gonna be the cost,” Ann told with Ren nodding. “One final mission. Our greatest heist,” Ren told them, letting himself smile. This was their plan then. That and on their next day, they would go into Mementos, armed with everything they got, and steal the public’s Treasure. And with it, take down all of the distortions.

As the day was dying down and preparing for bed, Ren saw Morgana cover onto the bed.

“You okay?” Ren asked Morgana, seeing the cat with a pensive and soft expression on his face. “You’re amazing, you know? No matter what came your way, you took it, dodged it and or overcame it. Not just that, you helped a lot of people,” Morgana began saying. “When we met, it was just this arrangement we had, but now… I wanna be by your side,” he proclaimed.

“Then stay. I want you around too, Morgana,” Ren explained with a smile as he went to scratch Morgana’s ear. “It’s not like me to say that sappy stuff, but with everything that is gonna happen, I wanted to let you known,” he explained.

Ren felt his bond fully grow with Morgana. His power of the Magician Arcana solidified… he knew this feeling. It was like with Ryuji and then Ann and then the others…

He saw Morgana briefly close his eyes and he saw the pale blue light… he saw Zorro transform into a powerful figure in blue with winged feet and holding a staff. He could see Morgana’s new and stronger power...

_Mercurius, Protector of Thieves…_

As Ren grew closer to each of his friends, that bond became like a blood oath, one where they would be at the other’s side. With this and everyone’s strength, he smiled  confidently. Even if he did not know what laid in their path, he knew that with everyone by his side, they would overcome anything. 

He fell asleep…

* * *

The clanging was a familiar sound though he rose up. Somehow, Ren expected this. However, neither Caroline nor Justice said anything, looking uncertain of what was going on. He realized they remembered his words, now sounding prophetic.

Ren faced Igor.

He let him talk, trying to get a read on him. They mentioned on how everything had changed. On how it seemed like no one believed in the Phantom Thieves… And then he noted on the distortion of humanity.

The soulful aria stopped and Ren stood straighter. Defiance burned in his eyes.

The twin wardens looked surprised at the scornful words coming from their Master. But not Ren.

“It seems this is the limit of humanity…” he began saying before something happened that caught even him off-guard.

“Did you know this was coming?”

Dead silence, with the long nosed man stopping.

“You told me on how you saw victory would at my hand had no complications arisen. What did you mean by that? This?” Ren asked him. His tone was a bit cold but focused. More silence. He caught him off-guard it looks like.

“...The time of ruin is nigh. One due to the distortion of man’s own heart… which he cannot escape,” the long-nosed man responded.

“And who is causing the ruin? Because it seems odd how all of this is lining up,” Ren asked him. The long-nosed man paused once more.

“Ruin is coming… but not for us… but for whoever is controlling all of this,” Ren proclaimed, defiance sharp in his voice.

“So we shall see…” Igor responded. The twins could only stare at Joker in shock, but they saw the determination in his eyes. The defiance.

“Trickster… please be careful,” Justine noted while Caroline nodded. They did not know who to trust and they too sensed the uneasiness. Ren smiled at them. “Whatever happens, I am gonna overcome it. With your help, I will,” he said to the twins before returning to the waking world.

It was time. Time for one final exploration into Mementos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I am on fire! Let's see how long this muse-train lasts!


	7. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this everyone!

During their forays into Mementos, they often wondered about the dark and oppressive atmosphere. While it was indicative of the subway tunnels that inspired it, there was still something eerie about it. Where _was_ everyone going? It was a question each of the Phantom Thieves asked themselves or out loud at least once.

And now they found where.

A scarlet-hued  labyrinth of a prison…  with plenty of shadows of the people they may have glimpsed over captured. The atmosphere choked with an oppressive sense of dread. However, rather than discourage them, this reinforced  their resolve.

Ren looked back on everything they had learned on cognitive psience and the Metaverse. How Palaces were formed based on the warped desires of a person until they saw the world in a way that was disassociated with reality.

But that was one person.

What would a palace made from hundreds of thousands if not millions of people look like?

Ever since that incident with Akechi that led to the revelations about him, Ren realized he needed to be more actively observant and on-guard. He even tried to find some books on psychology and sociology to help. It was… a pain, even with having pushed his Knowledge to his limits. However, he did manage to figure out a few key ideas.

That it would likely be something that a lot of people would agree on and that if it was the subconscious, it would reflect something about it most people would not realize.

Was this then how the people saw society as? As some sort of prison? It eerily reminded him of how the Velvet Room looked like and he suspected it was not a coincidence.

Right now, they were in a room to rest and gather their thoughts, especially with what they discovered. So many people trapped in prison, but claiming they were happy to do so. Claiming they were safe and secure.

“Okay, just how the hell did this happen?” Skull called out, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. “I mean, why is everyone like this?” he clarified his question. The others felt grateful in how someone had to be the one to say something.

“Ryuji’s right. This is all so creepy. Seeing all of them like zombies,” Panther added, shuddering at all of their dead and resigned expressions.

“I remember how many of the Shadows of the people who’s hearts we have changed blamed society for their encouraging their misdeeds. Perhaps since this is the Palace of the populace and everyone blames each other, it could represent that?” Fox suggested, trying to clear his head of the disturbing imagery. 

“That makes sense, but I’m also reminded of what Fox said earlier on this Palace representing Sloth. When I think of that, I don’t think of prisons. Then again, prisoners abide by strict schedules with no freedom, all under the eye of the guards and the warden,” Queen noted.

“Then I guess that would make the warden the final boss of this place? But what could it be? Some sort of super Shadow. I don’t think we ever faced something like that before, unless it was like that creepy Reaper thing we saw in Mementos. If it’s anything like that, it’ll be super tough,” Oracle noted, looking over her notes.

“The citizenry… they reminded me a little of some of the employees who worked at my fathers’ stores or even like those dreadful robots in his Palace. Without having their own drive or desire, but I suppose here… their desire was to remain within. But why? Is it a desire to be punished?” Noir thought out loud.

“This is the center of distorted desires after all. For all we know, the desires got more distorted with further interaction until it resulted here. But even then… there’s something about this place that is not right,” Mona noted, shivering as well. “What do you think, Joker?” he asked. All eyes turned over to their fearless leader.

“I think everyone is right. There is likely some sort of warden keeping everyone here. But the fact it’s a jail and not anything else makes me think that there is something darker going on. After all, whoever runs this place is definitely not friendly. After all, a Palace is normally run by a Shadow of the person who made it. But here, we saw the Shadows of everyone, meaning _something else_ is keeping them here. And it’s like Boss said earlier on people ignoring problems. And how they said they were safe… it was like what Queen said. They have no freedom, but they live their lives with some powerful person watching them,” Joker mused out loud, forming further connections in his head.

“Would certainly explain how someone like Shido could rise up, especially with what he was promising,” Queen sighed ruefully.

“Yeah… I guess it kinda reminded me of how it was. Just keep your head down and do as you’re told. And we probably would’ve kept doing that if it wasn’t for people like Kamoshida, Madarame or Kamoshido hurting everyone and showing how broken the system is,” Panther observed in a mix of concern.

“So what? That doesn’t matter. We know stuff is messed up and now we got a chance to fix it. Mona said this is all distorted desires. Of course it’s gonna be all messed up. But that don’t mean people are all screwed up on the inside. Just means that we gotta snap sense back into them,” Skull proclaimed, lightening the mood.

“Whoever runs this insipid… Prison of Sloth… I suspect that they may have also tricked the populace. After all, the promise of a secure future will lead people to do questionable things. Because people are scared for the future and thus this warden may have tricked people,” Fox added.

“Regardless, we will stop them. For the people we care about… for all the people that died since all of this started,” Noir agreed, her hand tightening on her axe.

Joker kept quiet. He was almost sure on who this supposed warden was, but he wanted to keep suspicions until they got confirmation.

“That just means figuring out the Treasure. I mean, what could it be? If what Fox and Queen said is true, then it has to be something representing security. But, if this is the center of distortions, then aybe something with desires. Augh, this is frustrating. All I know is we’re getting closer once we go down,” Oracle noted.

“Whatever comes our way, we need to give it everything we got,” Joker told them all. Everyone’s faces grew further determined before leaving the safety of the room before they continued…

* * *

“Joker?”

“Joker!”

Ren snapped out of his stupor. “Are you okay? You have been staring at that locked door for a long time,”  Skull  asked, their gazes returning to the  sealed door he was staring at. It was supposedly the Quarantine Cell… where the most dangerous inmate was being held.  At least from what they heard.

“I mean… Mona-chan was starting at it too, but he said it was because he was born there, or at least inside of the cell,” Noir commented as she was seeing the seemingly neutral yet intense face over on Joker’s face.

“Yeah, and that someone created Mona to help us all here. To guide us,” Panther noted. “But why? And who?” she asked.

Ren took a deep breath as he thought about how all of this started…

He was the first one to get his Persona…

He was the first one to get the Metaverse app…

He was the one who got tied up in all of this when he met Shido…

“...I think it’s because of me,” Joker announced, breaking the silence. “This all started when I got the app. I was the first one to get it… at least after Akechi. But when I got it, it was there I ended up in Kamoshida’s Palace… where I met Mona… where I unlocked my Persona and then, one by one, all of this happened here,” Joker realized out loud before banging on the door.

A prison door.

And suddenly, he recalled the Velvet Room and how it looked like a prison and how he would wake up there.

“I think I’m meant to be the prisoner in this cell,” he added.

The room remained silent.

“I mean… would explain a lot and how Mona found you, but that doesn’t explain how or why,” Skull noted as he looked at the door. Joker looked around. The gloomy oppressive red background… nothing like the eerie yet calming blue coloring of the Velvet Room.

The stark contrast set off alarms in his head…  if the Velvet Room was maybe where Mona was born… was Mona made to stop whoever was behind this?

“Heh… I can see why Akechi chose to be a detective. It’s actually kinda exciting putting all the pieces together,” Joker noted, a melancholic smile appeared on his face before he sighed. 

“Maybe it has something to do with how we saw all of those prisoners down prior to this section… Kamoshida… Madarame… Kanashiro… and Shido,” Noir noted sadly, Skull putting a supporting hand on her shoulder. Had her father not been slain, he likely would’ve been there too.

Seeing the former Palace rulers there was a surprise… after all, they should’ve had their hearts changed. But, then they remembered what they discussed earlier about society, guilt and this place. It just meant they couldn’t really reform as long as the Palace remained.

“They all had Palaces, which maybe was part of it?” Panther noted as she continued looking at the door. 

“We won’t know until we find out who this warden is. We beat him up and we get the answers,” Skull added before looking to Mona. “We’ll find out, all right? We said we were gonna help you and we are,” he said over to the cat.

Mona just smiled back.

“We truly are reforming society… I know it may not be easy and given everything we learned now, there may be greater dangers up ahead, but we are at our greatest heist. Everyone deserves to live their lives without being manipulated by some insidious outside force. Even those who committed crimes, they cannot atone… not in a place like this,” Noir noted to them all.

“Then nothing to do but go on ahead. On our final destination,” Queen said before they all began heading out. Joker and Mona remained behind momentarily.

“Joker…” Mona began saying before Joker picked him and smiled affectionately.

“Like I said earlier, we’re at each other’s side forever,” Joker reassured him with a sincere smile. It was an unorthodox partnership to say the least, but he couldn’t think of anyone who had his back like Mona did except Ryuji. Maybe that was why they butted heads so much.

Mona smiled back. “Thanks and the same to you. Time to snap the public out of its senses,” Mona responded back before they caught up to the group.

They had paused, partly out of waiting for them, but also partly out of seeing the colossal structure in front of them.  The fact it was surrounded by a massive  _thing_ of bone made it even creepier. It just added to how strangely organic yet  _not_ it looked like.

“Dude, everything is bumping into there like blood vessels. I guess it definitely makes it the heart of Mementos,” Skull noted that the surge of red going into the massive gloomy monolith.

Everyone looked at him in amazement, something he did not miss.

“Look, I know I’m not the smartest guy, but I do know about keeping shape and so I do know about blood pumping and so on,” Skull shouted defensively. Panther couldn’t help but giggle and the other female members soon followed as well.

Skull nearly sputtered at this before seeing Joker smile. “You’re smarter than you give credit for. I mean, not everyone may be good at book smarts, but you got experience. Made it this far thanks to you,” Joker told his best friend. Skull relaxed, smiling back with the two exchanging a fist bump.

“It reminds me of a temple… how it just looms over everyone in some sort of twisted sense of awe… though I suppose given how deep we are and the patterns of sins, this makes it some sort of temple of damnation,” Fox noted, his artistic eyes lingering back to their final destination.

“Well, Skull is right. My readings are off the chart. It’s like all of the energy is being sent there via a Spirit Bomb. Maybe this is how the ‘warden’ or whoever runs this place has been getting the energy,” Oracle said as she continued to look it over. “And not just that… if this is the core of Mementos, it would also influence the perceptions of people. Maybe this is why no one has recognized what we did with Shido or anything,” she realized as they continued to stare.

“Well, we now know who’s pulling the strings, huh? Let’s get a closer look then,” Panther proclaimed, letting Joker leader the charge down the path of bone leading into the massive structure.

Jails cells… jail cells as far as the eye could see, all around them. With an ominous black chalice-like structure in the center. Held down by chains, the opening of the chalice was receiving the  pulsing red energy through the vein-like structures into it.

The Phantom Thieves observed this on the borders of the prisons, not yet seen by the prisoners around them nor not noticed the chalice in the center.

“All of that was connected to the tunnels around Mementos and heading into there. I guess that is definitely what we’re here for,” Oracle whispered, scanning the dark object in front of them. 

“But what is with all the prisons around. It’s just an unusual structure,” Noir noted, looking around at the placid prisoners in the rows and columns of cells.

“It’s a panopticon,” Queen noted, looking uneasy. The others tuned toward her. “It was an idea for a type of jail. I saw it once in a copy of Sis’s books. It was made by some Englishman centuries ago. The idea was that all of the prisoners of an institution could be observed by a single security guard, but without the prisoners unable to tell _when_ they were being watched. Since they could never know when they were being watched, they’d always behave themselves,” she explained looking back at it.

“That sounds really messed up and creepy. But this is a Palace and I guess it does make sense how society could be viewed that way. Everyone always watching… doesn’t stop people from committing crimes though,” Panther responded as she looked around.

“Guess it shows that it wasn’t used all that much then,” Skull noted, keeping his eye on the dull seeming lifeless object in front of them. “Course, people think it does. Guess that’s what all the wires mean,” he responded before thinking.

Joker remained quiet, trying to scan for anyone else. “It’s only us and it in the room. I don’t sense where the possible “warden” of this place would be.  Perhaps they could be inside of that structure, but I am unsure,” Joker noted before looking to Mona. “Is that it?” he asked.

“It’s the only thing here and it is a little hard to tell, but I can feel it. I’m pretty sure of it. That thing is the treasure of Mementos. I’m guessing it hasn’t really formed much like other Shadows can do,” Mona responded.

“We will not be able to carry such a massive object with us,” Fox commented as they looked from their relative safety.

“So what? We can’t take it. We’ll just destroy it. All that matters is that it’s gone,” Skull responded, Mona nodding in agreement.

“Given how it is drawing energy from the people nearby, perhaps we should try and figure out how to cut the veins there,” Noir noted there. “Maybe one of us can go and cut them. We do not know how it will react so it may be best doing both at once,” Queen confirmed.

“Oh man… figuring this stuff out… I guess I can seek why Akechi-kun did become a detective,” Panther noted, unable to resist smiling a little at their plan formulated. A smile that spread to the others despite themselves.

“Regardless, let’s not celebrate until we secure victory,” Joker told them with a smile before looking back.

Had Crow been here, he could likely get rid of those strange vein-like structures with Robin Hood while also launching attacks from afar.

Even with the revelation of  his “other self”, several questions remained. He shook his head. He couldn’t think on that now. Right now, he needed to this end this now.

“Mona, you go and get the veins. Noir, you back him if need be. The rest of us will maintain the primary assault. Let’s do this…” Joker told them all.

His spirit burned bright.

When they landed, no words were said. Mona darted for a large hand-like structure sticking out while Noir kept an out if need be.

The others meanwhile summoned their Personas as they faced the vile thing.

Mercurius, Seiten Tensei, Hecate, Kamu Susano-o, Anat, Astarte… all of them appeared out while Oracle was within Prometheus to launch their strike. The ultimate power of his teammates.

Joker himself meanwhile summoned Arsene. His first mask and Persona. He spent the last several days empowering Arsene as much and strong as he could.  Joker did it because he started this with Arsene and felt appropriate to try and do so.

And so the onslaught began.

They all prepared their strongest attacks and exploited their openings for the possibility of follow-up attacks and exploiting weaknesses. When the strange chalice-like structure attempted to gather energy, likely in an attempt to heal itself, Mona went and cut the veins. It was fortitude that they decided to do this from the get-go, though looking back, circumstances had forced them to be more cautious and think harder about their choices and moves.

And it all started when he nearly got caught by Akechi…

Not this time though.

With Joker landing a final blast of darkness, it seemed like they have won.

“Did we… win?” Panther asked as the strange thing seemed to have stopped launching its laser attacks on them.

“I am unsure, I find myself more disturbed by the cacophony around me,” Fox noted, looking at the wailing prisoners though others appeared more stunned silent.

“ _Indolent humans… do you think you can stop me? I am but the object of desire for the ignorant masses! I will not be destroyed by you.”_

The distorted inhuman voice rang across the prison, commanding silence and attention, the Thieves turning toward the cracked chalice, was beginning to glow.

It was a voice that sounded too familiar for Joker’s liking… or to be a coincidence.

“A voice? Joker, something’s happening! The Treasure isn’t normal,” Oracle cried out, showing concerns as warnings flashed across the screen. The Thieves saw the Treasure light up. “The hell is it talk about?” Skull noted as they prepared themselves. 

The floor glowed an ominous red as more and more light flooded the room. “Everyone hang on!” Joker shouted before the light overtook them, everyone losing consciousness.

* * *

“Is everyone okay?” Ann asked as she struggled to get up. Everyone was trying to get up… did they succeed? Did they fail? What happened?

“What was that?! That was unlike anything I’ve seen,” Futaba stammered out, being helped up by Haru. “The hell, it’s like it was alive or… something…?” Ryuji observed before noticing a drop land.

A red drop.

And soon, the sky began raining blood.

All of Tokyo began changing right before their eyes.

Yet no trace of fear appeared on Joker’s face as they tried to steel themselves for what was happening outside.

All across the city, the people were walking about, showing no awareness of the nightmarish transformation that had undergone into their city. However, not everyone remained in the dark in their ignorance…

Yuuki Mishima was on the train when he noticed it. The transformation. Over the past few days, he was trying to maintain contact with Ren over the mysterious happenings and suspicious lack of activity going on in over the revelations involving Shido. Ren let him know that there was a much more sinister plot at hand and that they will try and resolve it.

Yuuki Mishima knew that this developing nightmare was associated with this. And when he opened the Phansite, he saw the latest poll begin plummeting.

His grip tightened in panic, sensing something was terribly, terribly wrong…

The number never hit zero, but was quite close to doing so and he began trying to get the site to work, trying to fervently counter whatever madness was going on here.

Trying to deny the Phantom Thieves after everything was happening… did everyone go mad?!

This realization sprung into the mind of Ren’s various confidants as they saw the developing madness going on. Days prior, all of them had received messages from Ren at some point or another over the latest happenings and they couldn’t help  but think of that.

And they thought of them… the Phantom Thieves.

“The hell is up with everyone?” Ryuji shouted as they were all running from where they started, looking around the hellscape that enveloped Tokyo. “Why can’t they see what’s happening?!” Ann shouted. “T-that thing. It was connected to everyone, it must’ve done something,” Futaba frantically responded. She was on the verge of panicking, but Ren’s arm around her provided the sense of stability to remain grounded.

“This landscape resembles like that grotesque environment from the depths of Mementos,” Yusuke observed out loud as they kept going. 

“Then, is Mementos fusing with the outside world?” Haru asked out in shock. “It’s a horrifying possibility. Ren, what do we do?” Makoto asked as they all stuck together. 

Ren paused before looking at  his phone, back to the MetaNav.

“We head underground. I have an idea…” he shouted before leading them over to the entrance of the subway. 

“What are you thinking?” Mona asked him as he looked around. Ren gripped the phone. “The people of Tokyo… the city of Tokyo… prison,” Ren spoke firmly into the Metaverse App as they entered. 

“Brace yourselves!”

Those were the final words they heard as they melted into the darkness.

* * *

Ren did not know what to expect when he woke up. He did not expect to wake up over in the Velvet Room. In that familiar jail cell. 

In front of him was Caroline and Justine, both taken aback by the look of sheer  _conviction_ on Ren’s face. 

“The game is at an end, Trickster… You were meant to bring change to humanity, but it was too much for you. And so for your failure…”

“Enough. _You_ can quit playing around.”

Caroline and Justine spun and faced Ren for his brazen statement with even Igor’s eyes widening. 

“Pardon?” Igor asked, his tone growing more sinister. 

“Where are my friends?” Ren snarled back in defiance, his grip tightening on the bars with the girls stepping back.

“They are held here too… to be punished for their failures,” Igor proclaimed, intrigued by this turn of events.

“Inmate, what are you doing?” Caroline cried out aloud, seeing Ren’s figure begin changing.

“Why is this place a prison? What is my rehabilitation even mean? You have not answered any of these questions, even as I got to know you more. Meanwhile, you keep lying to Caroline and Justine, leaving them in the dark. I suspected it, but now I am sure of it. The one behind all of this… Mementos and everything is you!” Ren accused.

On his final words, blue fire enveloped his form. Gone were the shabby prison outfit he possessed when here, replaced by the familiar black outfit of the Phantom Thief Joker… his symbol of rebellion. The bars glowed and with one mighty heave, he broke through.  The bars shattered into blue flames, pieces of chain flying out.

“How insolent. Girls, let us move on to executing our prisoner,” Igor commanded, but the twins refused to make a move.

“Have you forsaken humanity?” Caroline asked him. 

“I do not think he was for it… He isn’t who he claims to be,” Joker responded. 

“What do you mean?” Justine asked Joker. “It seemed as if he knew all of this would happen. How he referred to this ordeal as a game. But it isn’t a game… not with people’s lives on the line. No matter what we did, it seemed as if nothing happened. And then we went to Mementos, we saw that vile chalice feed on the people like a parasite. The so-called Treasure of Mementos,” he spat out. 

“If this is a game, then it’s a rigged game… and I think you’re the one who did it. It was because of you I got the App… and able to unlock my Persona. Yet how else was Akechi was able to get it before me and rise to that Black Mask…” Joker asked, gaze falling on Igor. Throughout it all, he saw the girls, ever so slowly, begin walking to side with him.

He couldn’t help but smile on the inside, recalling the exchange of support promised days earlier...

“Who _really_ are you?” Joker accused, pointing his knife over at the long-nosed man with a sinister smile.

The malevolent figure who called himslef Igor began chuckling as he emitted that shade of blood-red from his figure, levitating in the air. 

“He… He is not our Master! He is an imposter, a fraud!” Caroline cried out, going closer to Joker’s side with Justine following suit.

“You… you did this to us, didn’t you?” Justine accused as “Igor” levitated into the air, his malicious chuckle reverberating throughout the Velvet Room.

“It appears the game is truly not over yet. To think that the Prisoner would see my true form and even break from his containment, even reaching the Holy Grail. You truly impress me, Trickster and it takes much to impress a god,” the false Igor claimed.

“What?” Joker asked, caught more than a little off-guard by his claims.

“If I were to put it words that you can comprehend, I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes…” the so-called Grail proclaimed, with Joker’s eyes realizing what that mysterious black cup was. 

The Holy Grail that grants wishes? Would make sense for what would be some sort of charlatan promising security in exchange for obedience,  but how?

“I suppose it would be more accurate to say that I am a god that holds dominion over man and responds to desires,” he added, Joker’s eyes narrowing in response. Well, he supposed that explained that. 

“You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me…” The so-called god claimed to him before chuckling. “Perhaps it may prove more amusing to observe you further. I am willing to offer to make you a deal.”

“I would return the world to its prior state, one with the masses filled with distorted desires. The Phantom Thieves would gain prestige and praise, and the world avoiding ruin.”

Joker looked warily at the so-called god. From what he gathered, this entity possessed the capability to do so  and it would allow people with distorted desires to be punished by them. But it would mean keeping people trapped in this metaphysical prison…

“I refuse”

Joker need say nothing more.  He would not be under the influence or sway of any malicious entities. To agree would be to against everything he fought for… for what his friends fought for… against their entire creed. 

He did not care if this wretched so-called God was born from the masses, he would stand against it. It was not right. It was not justice.

“So you choose death? Very well. Try and stop me if you wish. But this is the final hour before the ruin of man…” the entity claimed before vanishing. 

Joker let out a breath he unknowingly held in. He turned to the girls, an expression of pure horror on their face.

“I-inmate… we…”

“We did not mean to…”

Joker lowered down and embraced them. Discovering that they were so cruelly used and manipulated must have been quite a shock. 

“We remember everything,” Caroline announced before looking to Justine. “We were one… before we were split into separate people by that false god. Please inmate, make us whole once more,” Justine asked of him. 

“How?” Joker asked before a large light flooded the room. A ball of glowing energy appeared before him, surrounded by chains. The shackled shattered beneath the might of the light and there once more was the familiar desk and an old man there.

“Master!” the twins cried out as they went to him.

He bore the same image of the “god” that was present moments prior… And yet… instantly, Joker could feel a much different energy from him. His more formal posture… the twinkle in his eye and the more pleasant expression on his wrinkled face. But no more than was present that in his voice. Unlike the deep and guttural baritone of the false god, this was a pleasant and welcome tone, soft to the ears.

“Oh my…. It has been quite a while since I was last present here…” he said as he stirred from some sort of slumber, sitting up straight. He then stared straight over to Joker. His eyes held an odd sort of warmth… like being close to a fireplace for comfort.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” 


	8. Reunion

Ren could not help but reflect on how much has happened the past year. The incident with Shido, his introduction into the Metaverse, his unlocking of his Persona, assembling the Phantom Thieves… And now he stood here in the Velvet Room, in front of its real master. In his heightened state of alertness, he noted how Igor referred to where they were as _the_ Velvet Room rather than _his._ Just the word choice alone showed how the real Igor was different from the impostor in mannerisms alone. Igor presented himself as a custodian, having a soft and gentle tone, yet afflicted with a mysterious sense of mysticism, alluding to the supernatural atmosphere. The false one, bluntly speaking, acted like he owned the place, having a belligerent and detached tone. 

Had the switch occurred  after Ren met the real Igor, Ren would’ve noticed it right away, even without the different voice  the impostor maintained.

Even now he could see it. Igor noticed Ren’s hesitation and decided to fuse the twins himself. They exploded in twin bursts of blue lights and azure butterflies, uniting into one formally dressed young lady there.

“Greetings, Trickster. My name is Lavenza. Thank you for helping to restore me to my true form,” she said as she gave a curtsy over to Ren. More than the sign of respect, the pure smile of gratitude on her face said more than any words could on the matter. Ren couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“I admit I am more than a little confused, but I am guessing you are the real Igor and the fake tried to trick me before leaving me,” Ren proposed as he saw Igor return to his chair.

“Correct. Your triumph over his temptations shows your conviction that you may be able to stop him. Your preemptive attack on him left him unable to achieve his full power as he intended, but I suspect that it was but a setback. It will only be a matter of time before he will fully assert his power over the physical world,” Lavenza explained to him. 

“Where are my friends? Are they here?” Ren asked. With everything calming down, he began focusing more on what was needed, and that was making sure they were okay.

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…” Igor cryptically said before facing a door that led out further into the area.

“They are all here. When you attempted to escape using the Metaverse App before the false god could finish fusing Mementos with the real world, it forced you and the others here… they are all here. Likely all of your would’ve been tormented here before he would’ve destroyed you.” Lavenza noted to him. 

“Now go forth… and liberate everyone here and then, we will tell you everything,” Igor announced. Ren smiled before he went off.

H e explored the greater aspect of the prison, noting that the corridors were stretched and kept everyone far away from each other, likely so they couldn’t hear the other well here. Beyond the varying directions, a long staircase was in front, leading to a door exiting out.

First things first…

He needed to rescue his friends…

* * *

“Ryuji!”

“Joker? Damn it, man! I was worried!” Ryuji cried out as he got up and saw him. Joker noted that he too was in a prison. He also noted Ryuji was in his civilian attire, unlike the prison garb he was in when here.

“Glad you’re alive… where are we? One second we were going into the underground and the next… I was in here. Couldn’t see or hear the others so I was getting worried sick,” Ryuji admitted, looking a little more relaxed.

“I’ll discuss it later. Right now, let’s get going,” Ren told him. Ryuji smiled and nodded before pausing, causing Ren in turn to look.

“I gotta be honest with you, man. I’m a little worried. I mean, I thought we had that thing beat… then it just blasted us off like we were nothing.Then all of Shinjuku was all effed up and we were the only ones who noticed. Like… was nobody noticing?” Ryuji asked, banging against the cell door, stress evident on his face. 

“Or maybe they didn’t wanna see it. That thing was born from the hearts of the people here. What does that mean?” he added before sighing in furious confusion.

“Looking back… it all started because of how pissed off I was. Pissed at all the shitty adults and I just kept doing it… continuing my defiance…”

“That’s fine.”

Ren’s words broke through the silence as he looked at his best friend with confidence. A look that began forming on Ryuji’s face as well.

“You’re right… we started this so no one suffered like we did or anyone else we knew suffered. Even back then, when they thought we were doing wrong, that wasn’t gonna stop you and it ain’t gonna stop me,” Ryuji confirmed, fists clenching. “We ain’t going down now. Not on the home stretch. Time to make it to the finishing line together,” Ryuji announced, a confident grin appeared. 

Through the bars, they fist-bumped.

The gate disappeared in a burst of blue fire, Ryuji’s attire changing to that of the tough garb of Skull.

“Got me out of jail again…” Ryuji chuckled before facing Ren, taking a moment to lift up his mask. “Thanks, man. Y’know, it’s kinda embarrassin’ to say this, but I’m really glad I met you,” he said.

“Same to you,” Ren admitted as he lifted his own mask, exchanging a smile of confident, reinforced as they lowered their masks back on.

“That creepy-ass cup acts like it’s some kind of god. I ain’t gonna feel better til we smash it out,” Skull noted before looking around. “I tried calling out for the others. If you’re here, the others are too and they’d probably be stuck here as well. I think it’s best you go and talk one by one to them,” he noted.

“Head back to the main room. The people will tell us everything,” Joker told him, with Skull heading to the center of the Velvet Room.

Jo ker went over to try finding the next person he could. It was quite an expansive area and the thick walls meant they probably couldn’t hear each other,  thus isolating them all from each other. No doubt everyone’s worried about each other.

* * *

“Joker?” he heard a familiar cry ring out. He turned to see those familiar golden locks and blue eyes.

It was Ann.

“Glad to see you,” Joker told her with a smile as he went to her, seeing she was all right. Like Ryuji, she too was in her civilian wear when they entered rather than her Phantom Thief garb. He got a feeling it would be like that with the others.

“Thank goodness you’re safe,” she said with a small smile though the concern in her eyes was notable. “Guess this isn’t a dream then… Shibuya turned into some sort of nightmare,” Ann reflected, shivering slightly. “When everything began going to hell, I was scared. I thought we were gonna die. I just had that feeling that something terrible was about to happen before you led us to the underground and used the MetaApp,” she lamented.

“I was scared too,” Joker admitted to her.

“I kept thinking… we were doing all of this for other people, but was that enough?” Ann recalled, looking downcast.

“It was for Shiho,” Joker reminded her, how it was her that led to ensure this wold not happen to anyone else.

“You’re right… I couldn’t forget how I felt that day. How angry I was, even at myself. And I don’t wanna be that person who didn’t care. It was just like back with Makoto after we helped Yusuke. I don’t want anyone to feel like I did. I don’t want anyone to suffer like Shiho or Mishima-kun did. I’m doing this for them… for me. I’m gonna keep moving forward,” Ann said as she stood up, blue flames enveloping her.

S he was back in her red leather uniform  as the door opened. Joker highfived Panther. “You helped me remember what’s important,” Panther responded, a cattish grin forming. “It’d be a disgrace if we let such a massive Treasure get away,” she said before hearing a voice. 

“Heeyy!” Skull ran to them. “Sorry, was a bit worried and wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said to Joker before facing Panther. “Guess, we’re not the only ones stuck in here like this, huh,” Panther commented. “Yeah, I told Joker it’d probably be best if he talked to everyone one by one,” Skull answered, looking relieved to see Panther all right. The two old friends smiled at the other. Joke went off to find the others.

Joker wasn’t surprised to see Yusuke there in his normal clothes. Given what Ann said, it’d be no surprise that their sudden failure, Shibuya warping in front of their eyes and the sudden feeling of dread that compelled them to try and escape would shake them up.

* * *

“Joker, it is you! It appears you are safe as I suspected,” Yusuke commented on, looking rather melancholic, leaning on the cushioned walls. “Do you know where we are?” he asked, turning to see his leader.

“We’re outside of the Velvet Room, somewhere safe,” Joker explained. “I see… though how odd you say that given I am in a cell right now. Of course, given how the masses of Tokyo were chained, I am unsure of what to say. We are in horrid circumstances, far more dire than we have faced in our months together thus far. All we can do as the Phantom Thieves is change the hearts of others,” he expressed before looking up.

Joker remained quiet, knowing that Yusuke had more to say on the subject matter.

“But the outside world has become a madhouse of nightmares. Do we really have the power to change such a massive ordeal?” he asked Joker. “The people yearned for enslavement to that malevolent chalice and defended it, with the very people who’s hearts we stolen among them. Were we risking our lives for a result no one wanted?”

Joker couldn’t help but smile a bit, recalling how familiar this was to him. “And why were you fighting?” he asked him.

“I fought… because of Madarame. I did not want to face the truth of his horrid actions and lived in denital… until all of you showed up,” Yusuke responded, the same memory coming to him. “No matter how I tried to push you away, you continued to impose yourselves on me, for my safety and well-being as well as those of my former fellow pupils. I will forever treasure what you did for me,” he recalled, a similar smile coming onto his face before his eyes lit up.

“I am an artist. Art exists to communicate to the masses, with often the masterpieces showing radical and shocking truths they may otherwise look away. And I will look away no longer. And in much how art can expose people to frightful realizations regardless if they want, we need to save those who may not want to be saved. I will not permit people to suffer in the chains of their own making like I have!” he proclaimed.

Fox walked with his usual steely confidence as his outfit changed to reflect his rebellion. 

“Allow me to thank you, Joker. By your side, the greatest ideas come to light and I grow further still,” he said with a more optimistic tone. “Skull and Panther are in the middle of the room. Everyone else is likely still in here,” Joker explained, with Fox nodding. “That menace has sought to isolate us from each other in further attempts of despair no doubt. Very well, I shall leave it in your capable hands to help our friends escape,” he said as he ran off. 

As Joker crossed through the jail, he couldn’t help but stare at the large staircase, unable to sha ke off  a certain feeling  about that.

* * *

T here was something… odd on seeking president Makoto there over in her cell. Out of everyone in the group, she was perhaps the  least expected to have been the one to join the Phantom Thieves. Yet here she was with them…

“Joker! What a relief that you’re safe!” Makoto exclaimed as she saw him walk up to her jail door. He nodded at her, getting the feeling she needed to voice some stuff. “Your plan, it looks like it worked… we survived what was going to happen to us,” she noted before she looked at him and then down at herself.

“You’re in your Phantom Thief attire… while I’m still in the clothes I was in back in Shibuya… does this mean… the fire of rebellion is no longer with me?” she asked, more to herself than to him. A melancholic look appeared on her features.

“That may not be wrong… we have to fight that Grail thing again, don’t we? Even after a calculated strike like we did, it seemed like it didn’t work. And that was at presumably its weakest. I fear that it has grown stronger now and I can’t seem to find the route to success,” she lamented to him.

“I look back on what my father and sister had to face… it is not just about the criminals, but society itself. And yet we still have to try and overcome that to win. I don’t know what to do,” Makoto confessed to him. 

“We’re here for you,” Joker told her, seeing the realization dawn on Makoto.

He saw a faint smile come to her lips.

“You’re right… I was so used to trying to resolve matters by myself or helping others that I try not to rely on other people, especially during critical times. But, things are different. I don’t know if there is a straightforward answer. If there isn’t one, I’ll make one with my own two hands,” Makoto began saying, clenching her fists. Joker smiled as he saw Makoto’s iron will emerge.

“Before all of you arrived, I just did what everyone else told me to do. But not anymore. Like what happened back when I first unlocked my Persona, I’m not gonna lose heart ever again! Even if I have to fight the whole world,” Makoto proclaimed. At her shout, blue flames enveloped her and the jail door shattered.

Queen stepped out. “Thank you. My resolve was shaken, but it’s better now. You saved me from my bondage and I want to do the save with everyone else,” she said before she smiled. “Having teammates you can trust is a great feeling,” she noted.

“Our friends are waiting for us,” Joker told her with his own smile. It was a slight difference of words, but that carried different weights. Queen paused for a moment before relaxing.

“You’re right. We can’t let our last big job end in failure. And I’m glad our friends are okay,” she noted, a more sheepish smile appeared. Joker recalled how she expressed her lack of connection to her peers growing up and how it led to her opening up more. For someone who tried looking over everyone, it must’ve been odd relying on others… but now she could. 

He wondered perhaps that is also why Sae-san was the way she was. “There are others still here. I’ll go and help them,” Joker told her. “ Right. I suppose the others need help too. We’ll be waiting, Joker,” Queen said before she ran off. 

* * *

Out of everyone here, Joker would admit he is the most concerned about is Futaba. She quickly became the younger sister of everyone when they got to know her.  She suffered arguably the most out of all of them regarding the whole ordeal that led to them being Phantom Thieves.

She made a lot of progress in acclimatizing to the outside world with everyone’s help. From Dr. Takemi looking over, to Mishima helping out with  everyday talking and so on. 

She had grown stronger, but Joker still worried. These were his friends after all and the events of the past couple hours or so did not go according to plan.

He went over and arrived and saw Futaba there, huddled up and her arms wrapped around her knees.

“Joker. I’m relieved. Looks like we’re both still alive,” Futaba noted as she looked up. Joker smiled and nodded at her. She looked to be handling it, if still in minor shock. “What happened in Shibuya? And where are we?” she asked him.

“We’re in the Velvet Room, somewhere safe,” Joker clarified to her. “Velvet Room… that sounds pretty kickass,” he heard note, causing him to smile a little more that her spirit was still there before she sighed.

“I always knew the real world could be a scary place. It’s why I stayed indoors all the time… that sorta pain can’t get to you, least not easily. I mean, who am I tell people what to do? I used to be a shut-in,” Futubaba murmured before sighing. “I just wanna go home.”

But before Joker could say anything, he heard Futaba’s tone change.

“But… I can’t do that now. It’d hurt too much,” she said, surprising him a little.

“I changed… I wasn’t the same person I was. I can’t … I can’t just let people suffer like this. It’s why it’d be too painful to head back,” Futaba explained herself to him. Joker smiled, seeing how Futaba had come since then.

“Even if they’re strangers, it doesn’t matter. It all seems like too much,” she said before he interrupted.

“You know what to do,” Joker told her, giving her the little push she needed.

“You’re right. I was ready with all my heart from the start. No more running away. Like with my mom’s death. I don’t wanna run away anymore. I don’t wanna be in the dark anymore. I misunderstood my mom’s death and I was lied to about it. But not anymore. I wanna see and grasp the truth. Maybe that’s why my Persona is a bit different. I’m follow you with my own feet. I wanna be the one to help people, like you all did for me,” Futaba said, her words growing more confident and determined with each one.

Blue flames enveloped her and the cage door opened. Oracle stepped out, her mischievous grin on her face colored with gratitude.

“You’re so strong, Joker. You saved me again. I’m so happy I can’t even put it in my own words,” Oracle responded with a hint of glee before becoming more serious.

“So, we’re fighting against something that calls itself a god huh? Remember how I used to be able unable to leave my room? Now we’re gonna beat a god! And I even did a jail break, all by myself,” Oracle shouted triumphantly.

“The others are waiting over there. We were all kept apart so we couldn’t hear the others,” Joker explained to her. “Sounds like a classic villain move. But everyone’s here then. Someone must’ve saved us,” she mumbled to herself though her relieved expression, he did not miss.

* * *

Then was the fair lady of the Phantom Thieves, Haru. While her introduction to the Thieves was the most unorthodox, she still provided an invaluable role and support to everyone. Joke admitted that her smile was among his favorite sights.

He went across once more.

Once they rescued Haru, that would be everyone except Morgana, who was probably somewhere here… and Akechi. Joker shook his head a bit at the absence of the Detective.

Before long, he saw Haru there, looking anxious.

“Joker, thank goodness you are unharmed,” she exclaimed, though the concern still in her eyes. “Worried?” he asked her.

“I am remembering that dreadful site the city has been transforming into. I am worried about the citizenry. More worrying was the lack of awareness of what has happened. It was as if we were the only ones who could see what transpired,” Haru explained, getting it off of her chest.

“I was afraid, Joker. That we could’ve potentially perished. I felt some ominous fate hanging over us before you escorted us to here. And yet… part of me was not afraid. I did everything I could and perhaps if I met Father in the afterlife, I could have apologized…” she continued, Joker letting her vent. Kunikazu Okumura’s fate was still a grim point for the team. Yes he may have committed terrible acts, but his death was still quite cruel. The fact it was one of their own, if not in a… proper state of mind, bittered it worse.

“I feel as if I still have no control over my life, despite everything that has happened, how appropriate these walls represent,” she commented. “You have control over it,” Joker told her with the same kind smile.

Haru saw that smile, that smile of hope, encouragement and determination… and she began returning it. “I’m sorry. I almost began losing my way again. It is when times are bleakest we must show our way the most. I betrayed my father for my ideals and now, I will turn against the concerns of the past, for a better future,” she proclaimed. The flames danced across her as she stepped out the door.

“Thank you, Joker. Before meeting all of you, I saw the Phantom Thieves as bringers of justice, and when I finally met you, you truly are the wonderful person I thought you’d be. Secretly, I’ve longed for a situation like this,” Noir pointed out, Joker unable to resist smiling. His female friends have all confessed some form of non-platonic feelings for him, but he turned them down gently. He was close to them and while he had gotten to know them, he felt he was not yet ready for a relationship. He knew he would be happy with any one of the ladies, but he still needed to find himself some more. They eventually did recover, though Haru struggling not to tear did feel like an emotional kick to the balls.

“The others are waiting for us,” Joker told her with a smile. She went off though Joker took one final look around to find Morgana…

Even though he couldn’t find him, he suspected someone was still here…

* * *

Eventually, they all found their way to the main center of the Velvet Room. The sight of all of them being well brought smiles on their faces, expressions of relief of each other’s well being and their reunion.

“My name is Igor, I am the master of the Velvet Room,” Igor introduced himself to the confused and mystified Phantom Thieves.

“Velvet Room?” Noir wondered out loud. “It’s where I would go to when I would sleep sometimes. Where I could create stronger Personas and items… this place is special,” Joker explained briefly. Seeing the real Igor, he could feel the room’s oppressive atmosphere having dissipated. There was a mysterious yet comforting and reassuring presence here, it felt natural.

“I am Lavenza, a resident of this place as well,” Lavenza explained. “She is one of my Confidants. That grail, it split her into two different people to try and use her,” Joker clarified. The others were trying to catch on as best they could, but taking in the totality of the wondrous and occult nature of the place… it was a bit much.

“In fact, he sealed Igor away and pretended to be him, trying to set me up for a fall,” Joker added. “Yes, but before he was, my master used the last of his power to create someone to help guide humanity,” Lavenza noted.

“He made me. He made me to help the Trickster, to help Joker,” a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around to see their missing member, Morgana.

“Dude, so good to see you,” Skull noted in relief at seeing the cat. “I remember everything now. When this was about to be taken over, my master gathered the bits of hope for freedom, from the people of Tokyo… and used it to make me,” Morgana explained to them all.

That was everyone… right?

Yet, why did he feel…

“Wait,” Joker said as he turned to the stairs.

He began running, the others looking surprised before they followed him through.

They saw Joker approaching the stairs… but instead he went to the side.

The stairs were one massive lonely all, until the end.

“Is that…?” Skull began saying with the others gasping. When they reached the back at the stairs at its base, it stopped to reveal it being a jailcell, just like theirs, though larger and gloomier looking. Farther away from the others and yet closer to the door than that of the others, likely in some gesture of mockery.

Joker stepped in front of everyone to look into the jail cell, even taking off his mask.

There, slumped in the darkness, more alone than ever before…

Was Goro Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should not have taken this long, but the holiday seasons and other stuff put a damper on things! Next chapter should be coming soon and it'll be a juicy one!


	9. Rebirth

Goro Akechi.

He was alive. By some miracle, he was alive. All of the team removed their masks, as if to get a better look. Even Oracle did, and Joker was sure she was trying to scan him to see if he was the real deal yet fell compelled to check with her own eyes by lifting her goggles.

It was him.

He was in his usual outfit of a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black pants, black gloves and black loafers. However, his appearance was disheveled and unkempt, looking haunted. The most notable part were his eyes… how he stared into the void, even though only Joker saw it.

Silence reigned over the Velvet Room as they saw their supposedly fallen comrade there in a defeated heap.

“Akechi?” Joker asked quietly.

There was naught a sound, but a faint whisper.

“Akechi?” he asked louder.

“Don’t…”

Joker removed his mask and before he could repeat himself, Akechi lunged at the bars. The team took a step back in response… at the maelstrom of emotions in his eye.

“Don’t come here! I deserve to be here! This… all of this is my fault!” Akechi shouted out. His voice sounded hoarse, as if little life remained there. His hands grasped the bars tightly, yet shaking. Silence returned to the room outside of the faint noise that the team realized was the heaving breathing and whimpering of Akechi.

“We were in your room, like your letter told us… I put it together. That it was some sort of other you that did the crime. We even saw it had a different Persona. We can try and help you,” Ren began explaining to Akechi.

“Don’t you get it… that _was_ me… that thing… that monster… it’s me,” Akechi countered before the two looked at the other.

“You saved my life at the police. You saved us regarding Shido. We want to help you not just because of that, but because you too were hurt by this,” Ren explained.

“Me… it’s like I told you, Joker… all of this is my fault. I know that now,” Akechi replied, looking down. The other team didn’t want to say anything, knowing the only one who could possibly reach out to him would be Joker himself.

“How… Tell us everything,” Ren responded, causing Akechi to stop shaking. His shoulders sagged yet his grip tightened.

“Very well…” Akechi responded before he closed his eyes, recalling everything. How, so close to death and in that sinking darkness, he remembered it all.

* * *

“ _This world is rotten. You are filled with rage at its corruption… its tainted shadow. A rotten structure built by man in their endless hypocrisy… do you wish to lash out? To tear it all down? I see the darkness in you…” the voice had said in the darkness of his nightmare._

_Goro Akechi was scared. Boyhood visions of heroism and justice remained in his heart, even if it was weighed down by the anger and hatred at Japanese society. The society that deemed him lesser because of his birth… the society that did not punish an ignoble man… the society who’s dogma broke his mother and led her to taking her own life…_

_His rage and hatred brewed in his heart, threatening to drown out the remains of innocence and goodness that were in his heart. Goro Akechi was at an impasse…_

_And then he felt it… the **power.**_

_Some wild and infinite power placed upon him, granted by an otherworldly force..._

_He felt some grand power be thrust upon him… something within him was awakening… all he had to do was embrace it. His hatred… his anger… and use it all to tear down society in retribution. To burn it all down and let fate sort it out in its judgment…_

_Yet… there was something there… a brief moment of hesitation._

_He wanted to be a hero… this… this isn’t what a hero does._

_And then he felt a hot sickening feeling in his chest. As the anger and rage began screaming for release, he began fighting back against it. For a brief moment, he saw his face in the dark and he decided… he didn’t want this._

_He felt it trying to break it out, but he refused._

_And then Goro Akechi felt his head as if split._

_The two sides of him came at odds… in another time, he would’ve surrendered to the rage. Yet, in a moment of hesitation, he refused. He struggled with the rage and when it couldn’t take him, it exploded._

_Goro Akechi screamed himself awake from a nightmare, having a massive headache… within the Sea of Souls… something new and terrible had been born. Rejected from darkness and spite was another self. However, it was not a Shadow._

_No, it was something far more solid._

_This thing was given life by the power of an outside force, no longer shackled by Goro Akechi… yet he is Goro Akechi… and he will have his vengeance. And as the Black Masked formed over the second Akechi, a red flame burst, with a white and black figure with hooved feet and looks of malice came out, clutching a red blade of spite._

* * *

_The reports had come in… that of more murders… out of curiosity, Akechi began looking into them. And he realized he could follow the trail… some instinct telling him where to go. It was as if he could follow a trail subconsciously despite it being his first time._

_Case after case he was solving… he was making a difference in the world. He was doing good in the world. Yet, he couldn’t help but admit there was catharsis. Catharsis in making criminals suffer… Even with harder cases not having to do with shutdowns or breakdowns, his experience and cultivated intelligence was enough to help him figure it out._

_H e was the second coming of the Detective Prince…_

_And then came that day… that day when a teacher broke down and confessed his sins…_

_And when he first heard of them…_

_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…_

* * *

_Investigating the Thieves was more troublesome than he thought. He was unable to figure out how they were performing their marvelous feats… And then he got his lead. Through a most unusual manner… there was a strange app installed on his smartphone._

_When he went to check in, reality seemed to melt… and he ended up in another world… one of the mind…_

_Over time, he learned this was called the Metaverse, and this was how the Thieves did their work. However, as he went in to get evidence of them appearing and disappearing… he felt it. The migraine returned._

_He dropped his camera as he clutched his head. Something terrible was happening… All while reality was starting to bleed._

_Then, for one brief moment, reality stood still. He saw something… someone there._

_A gaunt hooded figure with a black mask… was he hallucinating?_

_Then, came the sounds of gunshots, ringing close to his ears. Was he gonna die here? Die before finding out what was going on?_

_No… No! He needed to find the truth._

_He was **not** gonna die here. _

_And then, something suppressed finally erupted. His migraine grew worse for a moment, but then he forced through it, managing to become clear-headed… he saw a uniform on him and a triumphant bow wielder behind him…_

_**Robin Hood** _

_His Persona…_

_He would join the Phantom Thieves and seek out the truth, with this new power. How exciting!_

* * *

_He awoke in the cell. Was he dead? Was this his punishment?_

“ _Your part in the game is over” a voice called out. It was familiar… it was one that haunted his nightmares over two years ago. “I did not expect you to resist as you did. But you possessed the adequate capabilities nonetheless,” the voice added._

“ _Who are you?” Akechi called out, feeling too tired._

“ _I am but the one who granted you the Wild Card years ago. The one who bestowed the power to you… you know, don’t you? That the Black-Masked Murderer was you. You were chosen to bring destruction. That other self is still you… born from the hate and anger in your heart. I did not expect for you to reject it so strongly that the division would be born. Of course, with the Wild Card, your other personality was able to manifest the Persona needed for the job.” he said, chuckling maliciously as his words sank into Akechi’s mind…_

 _That monster… that murderer… all of it, was born from **him…** _ _He… he was the villain?_

“ _Take comfort in that the ruin you desired will be coming after all and the society you sought to punish will receive judgment,” the voice added, leaving Akechi to his thoughts._

* * *

Goro Akechi was slumped over. Remembering everything that had happened took the little strength he had left out of him. That other personality… it was born from him, and with it, that vile and wild Persona. It was why he could solve the cases so easily of the shutdowns and breakdowns. How he had the app longer than he first viewed it. The source of the migraines.

The team remained in quiet, looking at one another, Futaba and Haru especially. It didn’t take long for them to realize that the ominous voice who unlocked Akechi’s power was the same malicious entity behind the Grail, the thing that called itself a god. There was also the growing sense of horror that came with the realization that it used Akechi much in the same way it tried using Ren.

Was he truly the same man who committed all that suffering? Early on, it was easy to say so, but it become unclearer over time, as his actions caught them offguard. And it inspired to dig deeper. To seek the truth. And what they found was something they never expected. Two minds in one body. One was born from hate and anger, but with its own accord. Its own will, granted by a higher power of malicious intent. All for a sickening purpose.

They were unsure, but they suspected, it would not be a clear answer.

“So you see… this… all of this is my doing,” Akechi finished. “Dude… that thing wasn’t you. Like, not entirely. I mean, if that thing that calls itself a God was able to do that, who says it didn’t mess up anything else in you?” Skull proposed, breaking the silence.

“I… appreciate the support, but that entity wouldn’t have been drawn to me if it was that simple,” Akech noted. “There are a lot of angry and bitter people out there, and some already hardened criminals. Why not target them?” Panther wondered. “I suppose that if this entity was able to manipulate both of them, it must’ve influenced the masses. After all, no other politician had the same level of delusional grandeur, political connections and past like Shido did,” Fox added, carefully choosing his words.

“Oracle, Noir, are you okay?” Queen shifted to ask the two. “I do not forgive your cruelty… but I cannot fault you entirely. After all, all of this was beyond any of us could’ve imagined. Under more mundane circumstances, none of this would’ve happened, including the violence,” Noir surmised. “I had a palace too… another self. But mine tried to help me… yours… yours was basically different. It wasn’t even a Shadow, but a split personality. I mean, I don’t know a lot about that stuff or whether you really do have dissociative personality disorder or something different. I mean, cognitive psience is different than normal psychology,” Oracle ranted a little, trying to process the mess of emotions.

“You didn’t give up.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Ren as he looked at Akechi, an unreadable look on his face. “When it came for you… you saw it was wrong and fought against it. You didn’t embrace it. Robin Hood is a sign of that… of you wanting to do the right thing,” Ren explained to him.

Akechi paused, surprised. “Even still, I have done too many terrible things and none of them I can take back,” he said, his eyes trailing on Oracle and Noir.

“That doesn’t mean you should give up now. It’s like you said… you to reach the truth. Don’t give up now,” Ren told him.

Akechi took a step back before looking at his hands. “I spent days in that cell, thinking on what I did wrong, on my anger. That I deserved this and that I thought people deserved this as well. But… I do not want to give up. I will not give up. I devoted myself to rising above the stigma of society placed on me as a bastard child. On against sickening human beings. And I won’t give up now. I will continue my rebellion then,” Akechi said before blue fire lit him up.

He was back in the splendorous white outfit as before, red mask on him.

“Joker… everyone. Thank you. For this… and everything,” Crow said quietly though offering a faint smile. The others shown some varying levels of encouragement. However, there was still plenty of awkward tension remaining and questions going forward.

“Let’s go. We have some people who can explain everything to us,” Joker said as he slipped his mask on and they led back over to the center room.

“Now indeed, everyone is here,” Igor commented, looking over the Phantom Thieves. “I am Igor, Master of the Velvet Room,” he introduced to Crow. “And I am Lavenza, an attendant of the room,” she said. “They were the ones who made me, to help stop all this,” Morgana told Crow before they all faced Lavenza.

“The entity that claims it is a god is a malevolent will that wishes to force mankind into eternal servitude. It hopes to do so by claiming peace in the name of security,” Lavenza explains. Crow stood up straighter. “So, this being exploited the fear in Japanese society by promising security in exchange for servitude?” Crow asked, his mind beginning to race. He felt at peace here. The Velvet Room’s calming atmosphere seemed to ease his migraines.

“Well, I guess that makes some sense. It’s the Treasure of Mementos and it was getting power from peoeple,” Skull noted, getting a few surprised looks. “It got all that power because people were scared and wanted someone to follow and this thing acted the role?” Noir asked. “Correct. However, my master here believes in humanity and that someone would rise to save humanity. The false entity laughed and sought to prove humanity’s powerlessness. So a game was made. One where two individuals with great potential pit up against one another. One who be chosen to try and destroy the world and the other to save the world from that,” she explained.

The team’s eyes widened as they realized what was being said. “And I was one of them, correct?” Crow asked, preparing for what was coming.

“Yes. The malevolent entity chose you to incite the masses’ distortion, which is why it gifted you the Wild Card, to be able to use a Persona to cause psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns, causing the events to transpire,” Lavenza explained. Crow’s stance became rigid. Just hearing that he was used in such a way filled him with disgust.

“What’s the Wild Card?” Panther asked. “It is a rare and wondrous ability, manifesting itself or being granted to certain individuals. It is why the Trickster can utilize multiple Personas and switch between them in battle. It is the symbolization of unlimited potential, born out of the power of bonds,” Lavenza explained.

“So, you can use multiple Personas because of the power of the bonds. No wonder he has it then,” Skull noted with a smile to his best friend, who smiled back. “Indeed, and in turn, helps those around him,” Lavenza added. “So, why did this entity give it to me then?” Crow asked, wondering why he would have it.

“You were torn between your desires, were you not? One of heroism and one of destruction. It hoped to tempt you to destruction, but your moment of resistance caused the Wild Card’s power to activate. Rather than have your two selves clash and tear each other, it separated, hence the birth of the Persona called Loki, the one with the ability to cause psychotic breakdowns. At the same time, the Persona called Robin Hood was your natural Persona, the one represented your lingering goodness,” Lavenza explained.

While Crow was trying to digest was it all meant, Lavenza continued. “But the game was but a ruse. A way for the entity to eliminate two individuals who could’ve posed a threat to his plans to subjugate humanity. It’s why it helped train the Trickster, only to try and him up for a fall,” she added.

“It was a ruse,” Joker added, attention briefly turning to him. “It may have been born from peoples’ desires, but it was distorted and with its own agenda. It claims to know what people want, but that’s only because it shapes people like that,” he notes, realizing that the “game” was rigged from the getgo.

“So all of us were being used by this malevolent entity them?” Fox noted in anger. “Well, it did hold a negative view on people, I guess it never thought it could be defeated,” Queen observed. “Yeah. Looking back, it seemed to almost _panic_ when we began assaulting it after cutting the tethers. The reason it didn’t go down was because it had two years of it feeding on people, like a bunch of extra HP,” Oracle deduced from it.

“It is fitting. After all, society often fails to acknowledge growing problems until it becomes too late to ignore and by that point, it has become very difficult to handle and treat,” Crow explained, his voice a little heavier and a distant look in his eye. Joker looked, wondering what Crow was thinking.

“When Mementos began merging with reality, the danger you all felt was the entity attempting to manipulate the cognition of the masses into forgetting you, thus trying to erase you from existence. However, your preemptive strike weakened it and having cut it off from feeding off the masses, it is forced to act more slowly and weakly,” Lavenza explained the final aspects, giving them a bit of time to plan.

“If we have time, I would like to propose something,” Crow interrupted, stepping forward and going to Lavenza, whispering something to her though it appeared Igor was still able to still hear, realizing what was it that was Crow’s

Igor just chuckled, a mysterious twinkle in his eye. “I do believe there is a way, but I would propose everyone step back please,” Lavenza said. Joker led everyone but Crow away, leaving the Velvet Room’s circle spacious. “Normally, I would be using something less crude, but given the shape of the Velvet Room, I will need to try and improvise,” Lavenza said before taking out a familiar chainsaw. However, Joker then noted that it was going _in reverse._

“Wait, what are you-?” Crow asked before Lavenza brought the chainsaw to his chest. “Don’t! We need to trust her,” Joker said, extending his arms to keep the others from interfering. Even Oracle and Haru had expressions of surprise and horror. But that was nothing compared to what followed.

The blue flames enveloped Akechi and then a black and red substance began melting off of him. “Almost… have it,” Lavenza screamed against the demonic howl of the procedure before something exploded off of Akechi.

“Is… is that…” Oracle mouthed, her screens lit up as something took the shape out of the black and red mass. It looked like a phantom, albeit solid. It glowed an ominous red and the faint image of the Persona known as Loki. The massive sigil of the Velvet Room in the center glowed a bright blue before a wall of azure flames burst around them, trapping the two of them with the cramped ring.

“This is not your fight! I must handle this alone!” Crow shouted to the rest of the Thieves, taking out his rapier and reading his blaster.

“I have done as you have suggested, Goro Akechi,” Lavenza told him, standing next to Igor, both observing this impromptu duel.

Crow lunged, his blade of light clashing against the serrated saber of the Black Mask. “I will not be held down any longer, not used by anyone,” he shouted back, the Black Mask manifestation echoed it back in a raging distortion.

Sparks emitted from the blade before they leapt from the other, grasping their masks.

“PERSONA!”

Twin explosions of fire and light, albeit of opposing colors, filled the room.

On one side, a black and white haunted figure appeared, painful to look at and wielding a redhot saber. And on the other, a gallant figure with a golden bow. Blasts of light and dark clashed against the other and created an explosion. Through the smoke, the sound of blades clashing and laser blasts meeting silenced bullets was heard. The smoke was cleared with a might shockwave as Loki swung his sword, Robin Hood blocking it with his bow.

“Oracle, what’s going on? Is Crow winning?” Queen asked loudly as the two opponents came at the other with everything they got. Oracle began typing on her boards of light, looking at the information in her goggles.

“They’re evenly matched by themselves, but that Persona… Loki, he’s stronger than Robin Hood. At the rate he’s going, Crow may not be able to win,” she shouted before another explosion occurred, the Velvet room shook from the opposing blasts of almighty energy.

“Goro Akechi is not against a Shadow, but something far more. However, he has one strength. And it all rests if he understands and grasps it,” Lavenza noted cryptically.

“Come on, Crow! You got this!” Skull shouted though his body posture screamed he wanted to dart through the fire. “You can do it!” Panther added in follow up. “Damn it, don’t lose!” Oracle couldn’t help but cry out.

“Even with the Wild Card, Akechi is not able to draw his full strength. Plus, that Persona, Loki, it’s been present for two years so it has the advantage there,” Mona noted as another clash of blades happened then, the two glaring at the other.

* * *

“I’m gonna burn it down! Burn everything!” A distorted voice, not unlike a Shadow echoed, coming from the Black Mask as it swung the blade. “I survived! All by myself! I don’t need teammates!” it continued to scream as Crow did his best to parry, but he was becoming agitated by the screaming of what he tried so hard to ignore.

He did not deny that darkness when he became aware of it. Yet, why could he not counter it?!

With a primal shriek, the Black Mask strike a blow on Akechi before spearing him with the saber. Akechi’s cry of pain echoed out.

“Crow! We have to do something!” Noir cried out as the team looked barely unable to contain their concern.

“Joker, we need to-” Fox began saying before realizing Joker already sprinted toward the fire. He initially tried cutting through the flame, but it did nothing. It was a barrier.

“That barrier is keeping us out! It’s like something to maintain a one on one match,” Oracle noted. Joker grit his teeth before he changed his mask.

The Wild Card… if it was the power of bonds, then this should work…

The fire burned and then would shake from a powerful force...

* * *

Akechi felt himself struggling to counter the attacks of his Black Masked counterpart, even with the damage inflicted. He managed to match blow per blow on him. If he could made it all the way this far, by himself, then why couldn’t he beat himself?

Blask Mask yelled, Loki charging at him with Laevatein. However, the burning blade did not strike Akechi, but clanged against another burning blade.

A blue angel stood there, dressed in a wine-colored garb and managing to parry the attack back. When Akechi looked up, he saw the familiar black coat.

It was Joker, offering a hand up.

“J-Joker? Why? I said I needed to do this by myself!” Crow asked as he got up, refusing Joker’s hand.

“Master, how did he get in?!” Lavena asked, still surprised at how Ren’s Persona _forced_ its way through the barrier.

“The power of bonds… of his bond with his fellow Wild Card wielder,” Igor responded to her, impressed with the display before him.

“I… appreciate the help, but I won’t be able to defeat him if-,” Akechi began saying before something cut him off.

Joker’s fist hitting his face.

Everyone, even Blask Mask, fell still silent as the sound of Joker’s blow echoed through. And then, the silence broke from Ren’s words.

“Damn it, Goro! Don’t you get it? I’m your friend and I want to help you! You can’t keep pushing people away!” Ren shouted at him, concern clear on his face.

Akechi’s mind froze. Even in the midst of a duel, Ren defied it all to save him… to help him… what power let him do such a thing?

The Wild Card…

The Wild Card…

Ren called him… his friend. He called him _Goro._ He turned to the others, equal in concern before turning back to Ren.

All of their accomplishments, all of what they did, it was because they worked together. Fought together. They fought… not just for themselves… but for each other.

And it finally sunk in, to Goro Akechi…

He gripped his laser saber…

And he lunged at Black Mask.

“Are you so weak as to need his help?” Black Mask asked Akechi as he swung his sword, only to counter it.

“I am weak. And I’m an idiot! A blind, naive, fool!” Goro punctuated each word with a blow. Joker waited for his opportunity, but he saw the metamorphosis beginning to happen within Goro

“And why? Because I only ever thought of myself,” he answered, cutting the Black Masked one off. “You were right about everything. I never denied it. That I got to where I was all by myself… but I was still alone. I did everything I could so people would want me around… except reach out to others,” Goro said, causing the Black Mask to flinch.

“I did envy Ren. I envied how he drew others to himself, how was he able to do it when I wasn’t? And the truth was… it was because he tried. Even when he had little, he gave his time… his effort… his life, into helping people… because that’s how you are, right?” Goro asked rhetorically over to Joker, who stepped back, seeing it was finally sinking in for Goro Akechi.

“Me… I did it for myself, for my pain and mine alone… but no matter what I did, the pain never went away. Not until I met them, the Phantom Thieves. When I met them, joined them, fought alongside them, that was only when I felt relief. Even under pretenses of an arrangement… it was the first real bond I made,” Goro noted, defensively blocking the increasingly frenzied swings of his counterpart.

“And what of our vengeance?!” Black Mask shouted before Goro countered it, refusing to surrender, even with his stamina wavering.

“And what of it?! It meant nothing. All our life, we thought mainly of ourselves… no better than our failure of a father. I thought I fought for justice, but the truth was I was lashing out in vengeance. To hurt him for what he did. To hurt everyone for letting it happen. I thought I made peace with that. But now, I realize what was it. Ren was the one fighting for justice… because it wasn’t about retribution for individual pain… but assuring that the perpetrator could not harm other people, to bring peace to the victims. Vengeance is selfish… and justice is selfless. And I am tired of being selfish! I refuse to do that anymore,” Goro responded, infuriating his other self.

Black Mask screamed. Screamed at the words Goro Akechi was speaking. Loki appeared, saber in hand before lunging at Ren.

Before Ren could defend himself, Goro Akechi took the hit, screaming out loud.

“Why? Why? Why?!” Black Mask just shouted, trying to shove the blade through Akechu to pierce Ren.

“Because… he… he is my friend. My rival. The first person I could really connect with. The one who never gave up on me. I won’t make the mistakes of the past anymore. I won’t live just for myself anymore,” he said, his hands becoming bloody from clutching the blade.

“Crow!” Joker shouted as he prepared to summon his Persona.

“Enough Joker. You did for me than anyone else. All of you did. But this time… I want to return the favor. To be there for you like you were for me! Not out of duty or obligation, but because you are my friend! I swear it!” Crow shouted as he forced Black Mask’s blade out of him.

And then, blue light glowed from Crow’s mask and Robin Hood began glowing.

Lavenza beamed at the sight of transformation, at Crow finally grasping the true power of the Wild Card:

“ _I am thou...thou art I…_

_Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath._

_Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion_

_and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret_

_of the **Justice** , granting thee infinite power”_

Joker felt it… his bond with Goro grow… the two who were chosen by an ill-fate, bond by circumstance, but now choose to be each other’s friend and rival. The two Wild Cards exchanged a look of solidarity and the power that came with it. But it was not just his power… but Goro’s too.

Robin Hood grasped chains around him, chains that became visible in the growing blue light. One by one, the team’s face changed into awe and some with glee as they realized what was happening. Robin Hood broke the chains and the blue embers exploded. The bow snapped before it transformed into a grand flare of something being tempered, like iron becoming steel.

A new figure stood there.

He was a tall and masculine figure, with flesh as if made of glowing silver, his youthful face filled with audacity yet wisdom. He has a large and flowing green mantle wrapped about him and attached was a large stylized broach made of pure while silver, a stylized "L" carved on it. He wore a tunic of royal satin with green-gold insertion reaching to his knees. He wore stylized armored boots with horseshoes on the shins along with a golden helmet that covered the top half of his face, the eyeholes glowing like miniature suns. Held in his left hand, which had a more pronounced gauntlet was a powerful spear, born from Robin Hood’s former bow while the bowsring wrapped around fire to create a mighty sling, attached on a belt on the tunic. On his right hand was a black shield with a metal sun on it. Other weapons, such as a forked javelin and a blade was on his back.

It was a new Persona. Goro Akechi’s Ultimate Persona.

_Lugh, Irish God of Oaths  
_

“This power… this… this is the power of bonds. Of my bonds!” Crow shouted as the Persona flared up in strength.

“Let’s end this now, Lugh!”

Goro Akechi cried out as Lugh lunged and threw beams of light that pierced Loki before Goro went and swung his blade down on the Black Mask.

Black Mask cried out as lunged toward the fire. “I will… always be there… you won’t be rid of me!” he growled at Goro Akechi. “You misunderstand. That is precisely the point,” Goro said, shocking the Phantom Thives.

“I am me, all of my virtues and vices.” Goro said as he walked over to Blask Mask, crumpled and defeated while Lugh towered over Loki.

“You have done well, Goro Akechi. To truly discover the power of bonds,” Lavenza told him, genuine pride in her voice while Igor clapped.

The team came over when the ring of fire silenced and fell out.

“So that’s your Persona’s ultimate form,” Skull commented, looking at Lugh levitating. “He’s got a lot of power and some strong skills,” Oracle claimed, analyzing with legitimate excitement in her voice.

“What shall we do about him? Will he be contained here?” Fox asked while Goro went to ask Joker something. Joker’s eyes lit up as he understood what he was wanting to accomplish.

“It would mean you wouldn’t have to be worried about him anymore,” Panther added before Goro shook his head. “No, that would be running away. Even if he was brought to life by this malicious entity, it was still me. My rage. My sorrow. To run from that would be irresponsible of me,” he said. “Even if he was locked here forever, it would not bring back everyone who died or undo the damage. Honestly, I do not know if anything would atone for it,” Goro added, his vision briefly trailed toward Oracle and Noir.

“However, I must still try and atone for it… for everything. And the first step, is for to accept my part in all of this,” Goro noted before Lugh suddenly slammed his spear _through_ Loki’s blade and onto Loki himself. The red-hot blade turned blue as it merged with the spear, finishing its transformation. Loki turned into strands of energy and flowed into Lugh. Joker realized it was like when he would sacrifice the power of one Persona into the other.

“So what are we?” Blask Mask as his mask had been gone, leaving Goro to stare at his own face. “An avenger. A bringer of justice. An atoner,” Goro answered before Ren cut in.

“A Phantom Thief,” Ren added before putting his mask on. They had one final job to do after all.

Goro embraced the Black Masked figure, who dissolved into a smoke, coloring Goro’s outfit. The princely white outfit stained with the black before blending to become neither white nor black but slate gray. The gold tassles and buttons became a duller silver while the bright red accents darkened into a rich burgundy.

Lugh glowed and transformed into Goro’s mask; the elongated beak now thicker and curvier, the red becoming the color of maroon.

Crow put on his mask before looking at the Thieves. “Apologies for the interruption. But I do believe that our final heist needs to be completed,” he told them, all of them nodding agreement.

“Well done, and one final task awaits… take back your world from the false god,” Lavenza told them before Igor smiled and chuckled.

“There is nothing to fear. You have proven that you already possess the strength to take down this evil god. I am looking forward to your victory,” Igor told them, bidding them good luck as the fully united Phantom Thieves raced to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to get this chapter for so long! Hell, the main reason this started was because of my beliefs that Robin Hood would've evolved into Lugh.
> 
> Lugh is the Irish God of oaths, justice, the sun, nobility and some other things. He's known as being the master of many skills and crafts. However, he was also a trickster god according to various sources. So a trickster, a bringer of justice and someone very skilled? 
> 
> That fits Goro Akechi to a T. Plus, he comes from the same sort of region as Robin Hood. 
> 
> Here would be Lugh's in-game description, courtesy of help from the Mythopedia website . I'll bring his stats next chapter!
> 
> Lugh- Ultimate Persona of Goro Akechi
> 
> "The Irish god of oaths, Lugh was a master of crafts and a cunning warrior. He served as the god of justice with his judgement being swift and without mercy. He was also a trickster who was willing to lie, cheat, and steal to overcome his opponents."

**Author's Note:**

> Persona belongs to ATLUS and all that copyright and trademark info.


End file.
